Hogwart's Youngest Headmaster
by Icewolf2190
Summary: Dumbledore's gone, and Umbridge is about to take over as Headmistress when the castle shakes violently. A magical entity appears in the room, claiming to be Hogwarts. Oh Harry, just what have you gotten yourself into this time? My first fanfic, and I suck at summaries, sorry :/ Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Dumbledore Flees the Scene

**What's up my lovely readers? This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Also, this will have Hermione bashing, so if you don't like that, the door's that way *points at the door***

"EVERYONE RUN!" Harry bellowed, and the DA members sprinted for the doors, flooding the hallway as they run away from the Room of Requirement. As he ran, Harry saw a spell flash toward his legs and fell over on the ground.

"Well well well, good job Mister Malfoy, take thirty points to Slytherin for catching Potter." a sickly sweet simpering voice reached Harry's ears. "Get up Potter." Umbridge snarled gleefully, pulling his arm forcefully, and dragged him to the Headmaster's office.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the Minister, Kingsley, some auror he didn't know, Professor McGonagall, and Percy Weasley in the office, all gathered around the Headmaster. Fudge was glaring at Harry with vicious satisfaction. Before he could say anything, however, Umbridge interrupted him.

"Minister! I've caught them red-handed! I've caught Potter!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"I don't know what she's talking about sir! Please, you must believe me! I was-" Harry was cut off before he could say anything more. Umbridge pointed at her supposed witness; it was Marietta, Cho's friend. Harry felt his stomach sink.

"Tell them, girl! About the little illegal group!" Umbridge demanded, pushing the Ravenclaw forward. Marietta shook her head slowly, and Harry's eyes followed the word "SNEAK" that had been charmed onto her face. "Fine! They started this little group in October, with a meeting in Hog's Head."

"Ah, but Delores my dear, there is no rule in place against students meeting in Hog's Head during their trips to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore pointed out wisely. Harry looked at him gratefully. Umbridge whirled around to grab Marietta by the shoulders.

"She knows that these meetings continued! Tell them!" Umbridge screeched, drawing winces and concerned looks from the people around her. Marietta stared blankly ahead, shaking her head each time Umbridge demanded her to reply. Umbridge began to violently shake the frightened Ravenclaw when Fudge shouted at her to stop.

"Delores! Stop! This is unbecoming behavior of one of your station!" Fudge spluttered, seeing the impending danger from the looks he was being given.

Umbridge, let go of Marietta like she was suddenly burning hot to touch. "Fine, even without her answering, I managed to find this." and her stubby hand pulled out a list of names, the title "Dumbledore's Army" written neatly at the top. "See Minister! It's practically a written confession from Potter himself!" she said gleefully.

Dumbledore stepped in again, and said gently, "Ah but it doesn't say Potter's Army, Delores. It says Dumbledore's Army."

"You!" Fudge blustered, turning red rapidly.

"Yes, me," Dumbledore said.

"Well then, aurors, arrest him!" Fudge stated triumphantly. Dumbledore raised his arms.

"Where ever did you get the impression I would go quietly? Cover your eyes, Minerva dear." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly. In a flash of phoenix fire, he was gone.


	2. Hogwarts Takes Over

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Hogwarts shook a little and blearily checked the date. Her eyes widened in horror, and she began to look through the events that had transpired during her hibernation. She shook in anger as she witnessed her Headmaster leaving because of interference from the Ministry, who should have no say over how her school was run. Her anger skyrocketed when she saw the pink toad claim the seat of Headmistress. Hogwarts could not let this pass.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"ENOUGH!" an unknown female voice boomed, surrounding the group of people in the office. "How dare the Ministry try and control this school, where they have no say!"

"How dare you speak against the Minister that way!" Umbridge screeched, waving her wand around and trying to find the source of the voice.

"I am Hogwarts and will speak however I like to people who have no say in how this school is run. Delores Umbridge, you have harmed, suppressed, and tortured students within these walls. You are no longer allowed to step foot on Hogwarts grounds ever again!"

In a bright flash of magic, the Minister, Umbridge, and the two aurors were gone. A lady appeared in the room, with golden blond hair, green eyes, a red cloak, and blue shoes. "Hi, I'm Hogwarts!" she said cheerfully to the stunned pair before her.

"Somehow, I don't think this is a joke, Professor," Harry commented, gaping at the entity before them.

"No, this isn't. Now! Unfortunately, none of the teachers are worthy to be Headmaster or Headmistress. You don't have the right mix of the qualities I'm looking for. Therefore, I will be looking through the students."

McGonagall stared at her incredulously. "The students! None of them are prepared for such a task! They are only children Lady Hogwarts!" She admonished, but Hogwarts just shrugged, looking unrepentant.

"I'm the one in control here, so you really have no say in what I decide to do. Now run along, and tell the students that there will be no classes until further notice." Hogwarts waved them off, and Harry quickly fled the room.


	3. Getting down to Business

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Warning, this chapter will have Hermione bashing, as well as a good/neutral Malfoy.**

Harry groaned, and cast a tempus. It was three in the morning, and he couldn't fall back asleep. He sighed and pulled out his invisibility cloak to go for a walk. He wandered his way to the Astronomy Tower, where he looked over the grounds, lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, Harry." A soft and melodic voice said.

Harry whirled around and saw Lady Hogwarts standing behind him. "It's you. What do you need?" He asked, turning back around to watch the lights in Hagrid's cabin go out.

"Well, to be frank, I need someone to be Headmaster or Headmistress." She giggled, and Harry's lips twitch into a small smile.

"Do you need help with finding a suitable one? I'll help wherever I can."

"Oh yes. Can you help me by…..being the Headmaster?"

Harry choked on his spit, and after a small coughing fit and gasping for air, he croaked, "Me? But I would make a terrible Headmaster!"

She shook her head furiously. "No, you wouldn't! You have qualities of all the four houses, hold no real grudges or prejudices against people, are incredibly intelligent no matter how much you try and dumb yourself down, and survived through where most would have broken down."

"Yeah...but I keep on getting into trouble, and my grades suck, and I'm only average at best with magic. I'm nothing special." Harry insisted.

"Harry James Potter! You are _not_ only average in magic. Don't think I haven't seen you practicing complex spells in private! And your grades are bad because of those horrible people who you have as relatives. Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault! You keep getting into trouble because people keep pushing you into it, because they can't think for themselves, and therefore push you to do it all for them." Hogwarts scolded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"But-"

"But nothing!"

Harry sighed and reluctantly nodded, and said, "Fine. I, Harry James Potter, accept the position as Headmaster." a flash of magic followed his proclamation.

She clapped her hands happily, and asked, "What first Headmaster?"

Harry sighed again and thought for a bit before saying, "First thing tomorrow I think I should tell Ron and Hermione. They should be able to help me."

Hogwarts nodded. "Night Harry!" She then faded away.

Harry smiled softly and whispered, "Night Hogwarts."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning Harry got up early and by the time Hermione and Ron had woken up he was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! You should have waited for us!" Hermione admonished him, and Harry frowned before shaking his head.

"Can we talk afterward in the RoR?" He whispered, and they both nodded their heads. Harry quickly grabbed a slice of toast and headed out. Pacing three times in front of the wall, he walked into a replica of the Gryffindor common room and settled down into one of the overstuffed armchairs. "Thanks, Room." He murmured, and waited patiently for his friends to arrive.

"Alright, Harry. Can you make this quick? I have a class soon." Hermione asked, and once again Harry was reminded of his friend's bossy and stuck up attitude from his first year.

Harry sighed quietly and decided to make it blunt. "Hogwarts chose me as Headmaster."

There was silence for a few moments before Ron shook his head while chuckling. "It's always you, right mate?"

Harry gave a bashful grin. "I suppose."

Hermione huffed. "I doubt it. No one in their right mind would ever choose you to be Headmaster."

Harry and Ron openly gaped at her, not believing what they were hearing. As she continued her rant, Harry felt betrayal sting him, and held back his tears. Ron, who saw his best friend was on the verge of bursting out into tears, whirled around to face Hermione with a fierce glare on his face. "Shut up! What kind of friend are you anyway? Telling Harry, who was clearly abused, things like that! He- no, we trusted you! You were our best friend, the sister of our small trio! Get out!"

Hermione stared at him, not comprehending what was happening.

"Get….OUT!" Ron roared, and she fled from the room. He turned back to Harry and hugged him close as the boy cried silently in the pain of betrayal.

"Harry." A soft and gentle voice said, and Ron looked up to see Lady Hogwarts trying to comfort his friend.

"Why did she do that?" Harry croaked, his own green eyes meeting Hogwarts' blue ones. Hogwarts paused, and ran through her many memories form when Hermione Granger first stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds.

"Miss Granger is someone who constantly prides herself to be the best at _everything_ , and from the number of time I've seen her cry silently in her room, I believe that this is how she functions due to bullying from small minded people in her past. And then you come along, someone who she believes is only mediocre at best compared to her, and somehow get chosen to be Headmaster of the school. In her mind, you cheated somehow, because there is no other logical explanation behind you getting the position." the centuries old entity explained gently.

Harry nodded slowly, and pulled out of Ron's hug. He sighed deeply, and pushed the feeling of betrayal to the back of his mind. "Come on Ron. We have a job to do." he said determinedly, wiping his eyes and standing straight.

Ron smirked, and the two changed the room into a conference room. A long dark wood table with office chairs that had wheels, and a whiteboard complete with erasers and markers. Harry slid his glasses off his face and threw them into the trash bin that appeared in the corner of the room. "I secretly got contacts over the summer." Harry explained when Ron raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Ron, I was thinking about a council of two people per house. One girl, and one guy with Gryffindor as an exception because I don't want Hermione or Ginny, no offense."

Ron sighed and agreed. No matter how much Ginny tries to hide it, her obsession with Harry wouldn't help whatsoever.

Harry pulled out some parchment and some quills and wrote a letter to each chosen student to ask for them to join Ron and him in the RoR. "Dobby!" He called, and the eccentric house elf popped in.

"Master Harry Potter sir! Yous is calling me?" Dobby squeaked.

Harry rolled his eyes, hearing Ron snickering from behind him. "Can you call another three elves?"

Dobby snapped his fingers, and another three elves popped in. Harry held up the stack of letters.

"Can each of you take the letters to who they're addressed to?" Harry asked, giving each elf the letters according to house. They all nodded furiously, ears flopping about on their head, and they popped out.

"Just who are the Slytherins you chose?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Malfoy and Greengrass." Harry replied, leaning back.

"The ferret?! Why the bloody hell did you choose _Malfoy_?! He's literally been our enemy since first year Harry! And why Greengrass?" Ron exploded, his face turning a light shade of red.

Harry sighed, and ran his hand down his face. "I chose him because I feel as if this whole school rivalry thing is stupid, and has gone on for too long. And I chose Greengrass because she has good grades, and is the only other female Slytherin I know besides Pansy, who just isn't suited for this job," he replied steadily, "and yeah I know that he was the cause of me getting caught by Umbridge, but to be fair, he was being used and manipulated by her. Hell, we all were!"

Ron scowled for a minute longer before sighing. "Fine, but if he steps one toe out of line, he'll be sorry," he said fiercely.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

 _Dear (insert name here),_

 _I assure this isn't a trap, a prank, or anything of that sort. Please come to the Room of Requirement. I can only explain if you come because I can't trust that this letter will be taken. Once again, I promise that this is no trap, prank, or anything of the like._

 _Yours sincerely, Harry James Potter_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass stared at their letters before looking at each other, silently debating with the other about whether or not to go. They decided to go with caution. Because of Draco being on the Inquisitorial Squad, he knew where the Room of Requirement was and led his fellow Slytherin there. Upon entering, the duo found themselves in a room that looked like a conference room, and two people from each house were all seated there, staring at them.

"Harry! Why did you invite them? They're Slytherins!" They all exploded into anrgy arguments against the Slytherins, and Harry frowned before holding up his hand. The other students fell silent.

"I invited them here. Please try and cooperate with them, if only for my sake." He pleaded, and they all nodded slowly, impressing the Slytherins with his control over them. However, once Harry turned away, they all glared dangerously at the Slytherins, the message clear: Don't try anything, or you _will_ regret it.

"Alright, now that we are all here, I bet you are wondering why I asked you all here." He paused. "You all know of Lady Hogwarts' announcement of choosing a Headmaster from the students, yes? Well, that was me. And I know I can't do it alone, so I called upon two people from each house. Why don't we all introduce ourselves and say our names along with our favorite dessert because I feel like knowing."

They all snickered and looked at each other to see who should go first. "Alright. I'll go. I'm Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and my favorite dessert is a bowl of peanut butter ice cream." Terry said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, and my favorite dessert is pudding." She said, her expression dreamy.

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley of the Hufflepuff house, and my favorite dessert is apple pie." Justin turned to his housemate.

"Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and I like all desserts." She said, smiling.

"Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin and I like chocolate cake," Daphne said, her eyes cold as ice.

"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and I like biscuits." He said with a straight face before breaking out in a smirk.

"Ron Weasley from Gryffindor and I like any dessert," Ron said, grinning.

"I'm Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, and I'm not much a dessert person," Neville said quietly, surprising everyone.

"And I am Harry Potter, as you all know because of my unwanted fame, and my favorite dessert is treacle tart," Harry said smiling. "Now that we all know who we are, I would first like to introduce Lady Hogwarts herself who will help us on our road to making Hogwarts a better place. First off, why don't we take a look at our economic situation."

Hogwarts handed Susan a folder containing a bunch of papers, and as she skimmed the documents, her face grew darker with each paper. "Harry, I hate to say this, but we have pretty much no money, and it's surprising that our school is even considered a school because of the downward spiral we've been going in. We're the laughing stock of the entire magical world!" She exclaimed.

"Can I see?" Harry asked, and Susan passed him the papers. His eyes dimmed as he too read the terrible news. He turned to the whiteboard and tapped it with his wand, showing everyone how bad their situation was. The markers drew out graphs and charts to show everything, with numbers written on the sides. "This is terrible. How do we fix this whole thing without money?" He muttered.

Hogwarts handed Harry another file, and he groaned once he saw what was inside. "This is even worse!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Turns out that a lot of the classes have been removed! This school is a lie. They've been telling us that Hogwarts is the best school in Europe, and it's nothing more than a laughing stock!" He growled, and Ron put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He turned around to face the new council of students. "Alright, let's look at classes so we can figure out a guideline and what to shoot for." He said, and everyone nodded in determination.

Hogwarts conjured another whiteboard, and the current classes appeared.

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

Herbology

Defense against the Dark Arts

Muggle Studies

Runes

Arithmancy

Divination

Care of Magical Creatures


	4. Classes, Classes, Classes

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Harry flicked his wand, and Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and DADA moved to the side. "Alright. These are the core subjects. Basically, the mandatory classes until NEWT. Any comments, ideas, or something?"

"Well, I think we should add more mandatory subjects. Perhaps a wizarding customs class for the muggle raised?" Luna pointed out.

"Why would we need that?" Draco sneered, but quieted after seeing warning looks flashed his way.

"Actually, I wonder why I didn't think of it before. The muggle raised witches and wizards all are being thrown into this new world that is unknown to them. Not to mention that at every turn they're insulting a whole bunch of purebloods because they don't know what they're saying or doing." Terry explained, and all the purebloods looked thoughtful.

Harry grinned. "Alright, guys, hands up if you agree with the idea."

The decision was unanimous, and Hogwarts wrote the class down on the list.

"If we're going to have a class for the muggle raised magicals to learn about the wizarding world, then I say we have a class for the wizarding raised about the muggle world. Just so they learn how to blend in and such." Susan said.

"But why would any respective pureblood even go there?" Draco asked, confused.

"While _you_ may not want to, what about others? You should learn about the dangers outside of our borders after all. For example, if you're an Auror, sometimes we have a criminal who tries to hide in muggle London. We can't just storm in there with wands drawn looking for him. There's only so many people the Obliviators can memory wipe." Susan argued.

" _And_ now that muggle world also has something called security cameras, that record whatever is going on around the place 24/7, so even if you memory wipe the people, the cameras still will have recorded the entire event." Justin added, sneering at the Malfoy heir. Draco huffed in reluctant agreement. Putting it to a vote, the majority agreed to have the class.

"Alright. Let's make a change to History of Magic as well. Instead of just having 'History of Magic', why don't we do world history that includes muggle history? It would show the muggle raised just why we have the Statute of Secrecy in place, and lots of times before it was out down, wizards and muggles worked together." Daphne suggested, and they all knew that the muggle raised really should realize just why the secrecy was needed.

"I was thinking of having a writing class. I mean, a lot of times our essays are graded badly because we just don't know how to write a proper essay!" Terry exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Terry. Snape is always giving me bad grades because of my essays." Neville said with Ron nodding along in agreement next to him.

"Let's vote on it then," Harry said, and the majority said yes.

"One thing I don't understand is why the spells are worded that way. I would like to understand Latin to understand spells, plants, and animals better." Ron said sheepishly.

"The nargles have finally left your brain, Ronald." Luna said dreamily, and everyone shook their head in amusement before agreeing to the class.

Harry looked around before saying, "Alright, so a class on Latin, and Writing. I also would like to say that I _really_ don't like the title for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why only defense? And why only against the dark arts? Dark magic is classified as such because of the amount of magic and danger it puts you in."

Daphne nodded slowly and said, "Then why don't we just call it Offensive and Defensive Magic?" many of the students gave her surprised glances upon hearing an idea that they all agreed with.

Hogwarts grinned from behind Harry and, without even listening for a vote, she put it up on the board.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. "Let's move onto classes in general for the first year." He said, and they all grinned. He took off his cloak, loosened his tie, and said, "Alright! First, let's start with the class levels. Obviously, the first year is going to be more theory than practical because their magic is only just getting stable. Therefore, let's take a look at the introductory courses for them. Justin, if you please."

The Hufflepuff boy stood, and said, "Alright, first, let's take a look at introductory Potions. They are going to learn the properties of ingredients, along with the potions theory. For example, why do we have to stir a potion a certain way? They should also probably learn how to be safe in potions making."

"What do you mean, be safe?" Neville asked.

"In the muggle world, people with long hair are supposed to tie it up to keep it out of the way, and you're supposed to wear goggles so the fumes don't get in your eyes, along with making sure that the cauldron and all the ingredients are clean," Justin explained, glancing at Harry, "also, I think we should have different branches of Potions. Because there are so many different kinds out there. I was thinking….Medical potions, Battle potions, Poisons, along with a class focusing completely on creating and modifying potions."

"Can you write that down Hogwarts?" Harry asked, and the entity pulled a notebook and pen out of thin air and started to note it down.

The purebloods stared at the muggle utensils in confusion. "What are those?" Draco asked, staring at the pen in interest.

Ron, whose father was obsessed with understanding muggles, said, "Those are notebooks and pens. Muggle things. The notebooks don't have parchment, but rather paper which is thinner to use, and the edges are easy to tear off to make separate notes. Pens are easy to use quills, except they come with ink inside them so you don't need inkwells."

The group tentatively picked up the pens and notebooks and began to write on them before blinking in surprise. "These are amazing! Why don't we have them here?" Susan exclaimed.

Harry shrugged before saying, "I suggest that we have a supplies store somewhere in the school that includes these as an option for people to use. The store will have parchment, paper, notebooks, pens, quills, inkwells, extra textbooks, and maybe even a few cauldrons."

The vote was unanimous.

"Alright. Introduction to Charms! Hm….Ron. Why don't you take this one?" Harry asked, and Ron looked startled before flashing him a grin.

"Let's see….Charms will mostly be a practical class because it involves more magic using than Potions. So I think we should just put in more theory work about wand movements and what they do, and also just doing Charms in general." He said, shrugging.

"Put it down Hogwarts!" Harry grinned, and Lady Hogwarts smirked before noting it down.

"I think Harry should choose on what to do with Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magic." Neville smiled at his friend, and Harry gave a sheepish grin back.

There were murmurs of agreements from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. The Slytherins just raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magic should include starting a work out for students, along with learning about strategy and affinities. They will look over famous successful duelers to see where they were successful and where they failed, and will work on maintaining control over their magic." He said, Hogwarts scribbling everything down from behind.

Terry raised his hand. "What do you mean by 'control over their magic?'" He asked.

Harry smiled. "Remember when we talked about why the dark arts were classified as such? Well, you have to know how much magic you are putting into our spell so you don't exhaust yourself or have the spell fail." He explained. Terry nodded, settling back down.

"I think that for Herbology, it is a completely hands-on class since there is no real theory behind growing plants. So we could keep it the same." Neville said, and there were murmurs of agreement from all around.

"I think that second year should just be the same as we have for the first year, but starting to get into the more hands-on stuff. Especially in Potions where they will start to brew." Daphne stated, her eyes meeting Harry's. Harry nodded in her direction and motioned for Hogwarts to note it down.

"Third year is the year where we all start to do electives. If the electives include what we want to do when we graduate, then shouldn't we have a careers class so students don't go blindly into the third year?" Neville pointed out, and they all silently wished that such a class existed when they themselves were choosing.

"Alright, a Careers of the Magical World class. We could have people from jobs come in to talk about what they do, so we can get more insight." Susan added.

Harry grinned. "That's perfect! Ron has an older brother who works as a curse breaker for Gringotts, and another is a dragon handler. Not to mention for all those Quidditch people out there we could call in Gryffindor's old keeper, Oliver Wood." He said, listing examples.

"It's decided then. Hands up for magical careers class?" Draco asked, glancing about. The group looked slightly uncomfortable with Draco being the one to ask, but they all stuck up their hands.

Harry rubbed his hands together excitedly before hearing Ron's stomach rumble. All eyes swiveled onto the blushing Weasley, and Harry called, "Dobby!"

The house elf popped in, and squeaked, "Master Harry Potter sir! What cans lowly Dobby do for you today?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Can you bring in some lunch for us all? Please remember that Ron is here, so that means a lot of food."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Ron in protest with the other students snickering in the background.


	5. Electives

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Dobby nodded furiously, his big ears flopping about on his head. "Dobby shall do as the great Harry Potter asks!" He said, and before he pops out Harry stops him.

"Get some help if you need it Dobby. I mean it." He said seriously, and the elf teared up upon hearing the concern Harry held for him before giving a single nod and popped out.

"Was that my old elf?" Draco suddenly asked, and Harry gave a very Slytherin smirk.

"Yes. I tricked your father into freeing him using a diary and a sock." He said proudly, and everyone shook their heads, deciding against asking him what he meant.

Dobby popped back in with two other elves, each carrying a tray of food. After putting it down on the table, they popped out again.

Harry gasped, "Quick! Everyone grab food before Ron hoards it all!"

"Harry!" Ron gasped in mock horror.

They all started to laugh before filling their plates with food and digging in.

Once they were all satisfied, Harry cheered, "Third year!" Draco smirked in excitement, Daphne gave a small smile, Terry grinned, Luna looked on dreamily, Susan raised an eyebrow, Justin grinned, Neville smiled shyly, and Ron gave a thumbs up because he was still chewing his food.

"The third year mandatory classes move into the more intermediate levels and going farther in depth in their respective subject, and the electives begin. What electives do we want?" Luna asked, for the first time that day acting slightly more seriously.

"I think we should move Herbology as an elective in the third year because it's more for people like Neville who want, or need in some cases depending on your job decision. So let students get basics for their first two years, and then choose if they want to continue on." Daphne proposed, and they all mulled over the idea.

"That makes sense." Harry agreed and asked again for a vote on the idea. It was unanimous in favor for it. "Alright, let's start to set forward ideas for electives."

"Languages."

"Wandless Magic."

"Animagus training."

"Warding and Curse breaking."

"Enchanting!"

"Branches of Magic!"

"Art."

"Music!"

Harry held up a hand, and everyone quieted. "First, explain Enchanting Neville." He said.

"Well, you would research properties of certain materials and which are best for magical conduct, and as you progress in, you could start to use your knowledge in runes and Charms along with a bit of transfiguration to give the materials magical properties." The boy flushed pink at being given complete attention.

Harry nodded. "Good. Can you explain branches of magic Luna?"

"Well, it would teach you about the different branches of magic such as blood magic, elemental magic, or necromancy. It would then teach you about the differences and similarities between them so you could learn on what in those branches not to mix." Luna explained.

"Good. Art, Daphne?" Harry asked.

Daphne raised an eyebrow before saying, "In this class, you will be taught about things like painting, drawing, sculpting, or even paper maché. And if you want to focus on one area, you can ask for permission from the current Headmaster or Headmistress."

Harry smiled at her while nodding. "Alright. Music, Justin?"

"I always wanted some kind of class where I could learn how to play something like the piano, violin, guitar, or even how to sing. I was thinking that you could also ask the current Headmaster or Headmistress for permission to focus on one are." The boy said sheepishly.

Harry grinned before asking the room for a guitar. A beautiful acoustic guitar appeared in his hands, and he strummed it lightly to see if it was tuned before asking, "Like this?" He started to break into I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, and Justin's eyes widened in shock before grinning.

"Wow! You're good Harry! And yeah, I want to learn to play like that." He said, impressed.

The guitar disappeared again, and Harry said, "Alright. Now, as I'm sure that the other electives don't need fixing, I have to ask, what to do about Divination?" The Slytherins shrugged since they hadn't taken the class.

"Get rid of her."

"Get rid of the class!"

"She's a fraud!"

"Harry, face it, it's either you have the Sight, or you don't. There's no point in having that class for people who just want an easy grade." Neville pointed out. Harry sighed before nodding.

"Fine. Divination will no longer be a class." Harry said firmly, and the room erupted into cheers for a minute before settling down again.

"I just thought of this, but why don't we have a wand crafting elective? Students could learn how to make your own wands as well as placing down the Trace. The final test would be making a functioning wand for yourself." Terry suggested, and they all thought about it before agreeing. Harry then checked the time, and upon realizing that it was past midnight, the Room made some bedrooms for them to sleep in.

"Morning!" Harry said cheerfully, waving at the half awake faces of the other students.

"How are you so awake this early?" Draco muttered, rubbing his eyes as he got some grunts of agreement from the other males. Harry just ignored him, choosing instead to order a full breakfast from an all too happy Dobby. Halfway through breakfast, they all started to wake up more, with Neville downing three cups of coffee before even speaking once.

"What about a health elective?" Susan suggested once they all finished eating.

"That would increase the number of healers coming out of Hogwarts, as well as letting Madam Pomfrey pass on her knowledge." Justin added. Hogwarts cheerfully wrote the class down on their growing list of electives.

"Not saying that I disagree, but if all the students just drop the main classes for the electives, what's the point of having them there?" Terry asked, and Harry looked at the list before replying,

"Well, some electives could have certain requirements to enter. For example, enchanting requires charms, runes, Arithmancy, and transfiguration. Or Health would require Potions, Herbology, along with Offensive/Defensive Magic." Harry listed off and saw that Luna had her hand up.

"Why Offensive/Defensive Magic?" she asked.

"Because you would need to know the effects of certain spells or creatures in order to heal or reverse them. For example, the Cruciatus curse causes shaking in the limbs and panic. The cure is giving them the potion to reverse the shaking in their limbs along with a calming draught and make sure they take it easy for the next few days." Harry explained, and Luna nodded.

"Should we teach them muggle healing as well?" Justin asked, and Harry gestured for him to explain for the purebloods to understand. "Well, I hate to break it to you purebloods, but have you noticed how in each pureblood family not counting the Weasleys only have about one child each? And each child is usually not very powerful magically? That's a very bad case of inbreeding."

"What is…..inbreeding?" Daphne asked, summing up the thoughts of the many other purebloods in the room.

"Basically, you all have sex with your cousins, which means that the same genetics are being repeated, and thus with each generation, the magic in them weakens. Why do you think all squibs come from pureblood families? You've seen Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. They all look uglier with each generation, and not to mention not very smart, or magically powerful. That's why the Weasleys, despite being a pureblood family, are still running strong and able to have so many children because they continued their line by marrying muggleborns or half-bloods," Justin explained, "if people began to look into the issue, and had the knowledge of the human body that muggles have, things around here would drastically change."

Harry grinned. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is why we need muggleborns and muggle raised half-bloods here in the wizarding world. Because if you eradicated all of them, the wizarding world would die out within the century. As for Justin's idea, I say yes!" Draco made a mental note to research more into this...genetics...and to inform his father of his progress.

Daphne gave a curt nod to the muggleborn Hufflepuff, and said, "I agree with Potter." Harry flashed her a grin, and she had to struggle to keep up her mask of indifference.

"Alright, for Astronomy, why don't we just tweak the ceiling of the Great Hall so students don't have to get to bed at one in the morning and wake up at six." Harry deadpanned, and they laughed sheepishly before giving their stamp of approval. "Fourth and Fifth year are the same, not counting the classes going farther in depth. What about NEWT years? Sixth to seventh years we could add more electives to help in being ready for your job."

"I say we add Government and Politics," Daphne suggested.

"Law," Susan added.

"Done." Hogwarts agreed firmly.

Harry looked around. "Any last comments on classes before we continue on?" They all shook their heads. "Perfect. I was thinking about adding some muggle sports here rather than quidditch so it won't just be a single team for a single sport per house." Harry said.

"Like football, soccer, or even swimming?" Justin asked excitedly.

"Exactly those. I was also thinking about fencing and archery." Harry grinned. Seeing the confused looks they were getting from everyone else, he said, "Why don't we talk after this whole thing? Sports can wait until after the more important issues at hand."

"Sure."

Susan stood, bringing attention to herself. "Alright, time for some administrative changes. Like how are we supposed to get this whole thing passed by the Board of Governors?" she pointed out, and many looked ready to start spewing a long line of colorful words.

Neville began to snicker, and they all looked at him in confusion. "Sorry. It's just that because the Board is technically illegal, they have no say whatsoever in school affairs. In fact, they are being disbanded as we speak because of my Gran. What I'm more worried about is where we're going to get the funding for this." For a brief moment, relief shone on their faces upon hearing about the Board being taken care of, but then they were back to having worried expressions.

"I may have a solution. But first, I have to check with Gringotts." Harry said. They all knew that they wouldn't get any more from him until he checked with the goblin bank, so they moved on.

"I think we should have someone with some kind of sign that says Hogwarts or something so that the first years who have no idea how to get onto the Platform can get there," Ron said, looking at Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I vote yes." Luna smiled softly.

The others murmured their agreement, and then Ron paled. "And I also think we should send someone to check and clean the Forbidden Forest." he shivered.

"Why?" Draco asked, confused as to what oculd have gotten the youngest Weasley male in such a fright.

Ron shook his head furiously and gave Harry a pleading look. "In our second year, we went into the forest and managed to find a massive colony of acromantula. Hagrid was good friends with their leader, Aragog, but he's old, and his children certainly won't follow the peace deal Hagrid had with them. We need them out. And soon." Harry said, and the others paled before nodding their heads.


	6. Teachers

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Also, my dear readers, I will be pairing Harry with someone, and no, it will not be slash. I'm not against slash, just not going to write it for this particular story. Maybe another time :)**

 **But the girls that Harry might be paired with are Daphne, Luna, Hermione (if you guys so choose to let her come to terms with Harry's new position), and Susan. You guys can suggest other people, but it won't be guaranteed that I will put them on the list. Just know that Ginny is _not_ an option. Please review on who you would like to see Harry paired with! Onto the story**

"Hogwarts, does we really need a caretaker?" Harry deadpanned. The entity smirked before shaking her head no.

"Wonderful. Filch and his demon cat will be out of here by the day after tomorrow." Harry grinned ferociously, and the others began to grin along with him. "Let's move onto the teachers. Who's first?"

"McGonagall," Neville said.

Hogwarts handed Daphne a file, and the Slytherin girl looked through it before nodding. "She has a great track record, Harry. I say she stays."

Harry raised an eyebrow before looking through it himself. "That's pretty good. With about eighty percent passing OWLs, and seventy-six percent passing NEWTs. Also, she's pretty unbiased, and follows the rules down to the letter." he commented.

"She has too many positions though. Being the Head of Gryffindor, the Deputy Headmistress, and the Transfiguration professor, she's got a lot on her plate. How's she holding up as your Head of house?" Draco asked the Gryffindors.

Ron and Harry exchanged an uneasy glance. "Not too well, unfortunately." Ron sighed.

"I'll take being a Head of House off her plate, and let her concentrate more on being a Deputy Headmistress and a professor." Harry murmured, and the other Gryffindors agreed. "Now the only question is, who is eligible to replace her?" he wondered aloud.

"I say Professor Vector," Luna said, "she works very well with the students, and listens to their problems should they come to her for them. I know of many students who actually go to her rather than their own head of house." Harry smiled, and glanced over at Ron and Neville to see their thoughts on this.

"I like the sound of it. I know I don't take Arithmancy, but she sounds like she would be good head of house material. We should probably meet with her first before doing anything." Harry replied after seeing their nods of assent.

"Speaking of teachers, since many more students will be coming in with us improving the school, we should probably have the current ones teach only the fifth through seventh years while having another teacher teach the younger years," Susan commented.

"I agree. It will be too much stress on them with them teaching so many students alone." Terry said, and Harry gestured for Hogwarts to note it down.

"Next up, Snape," said Neville nervously.

The room exploded into arguments, and Harry had to roar, "SILENT!" in order to get them to settle down. "That's enough," he said firmly. "I know you won't like it, but Snape is a Potions Master, and it would be great if we kept him. Not to mention that from what I've seen, he takes his Head of House duties incredibly seriously. However, he isn't that amazing of a teacher, especially for the younger years. I say we keep him here for the older years because by then the students will have learned the basics of potions. I also think we should tone him down by explaining to him what his prejudice against all houses besides Slytherin is doing. Is that fair?"

The room's occupants nodded relunctantly, still shooting each other glares until Harry .

"Thank you. Let's finish up with the teachers and eat dinner before calling the Heads of Houses in." Harry said, and they agreed.

"Trelawney is out, no questions. I think Flitwick and Sprout are great teachers, and you guys discuss Vector along with Babbling." Harry said tiredly before calling in Dobby to order dinner.

The people who took Runes and Arithmancy agreed to keep their respective teachers, and when dinner came, they all only were too grateful for some silence. Taking a bite of his steak, Harry hesitated before asking, "What about Hagrid?"

The others glanced around nervously before Terry spoke up. "I'm sorry Harry, but he just doesn't understand how much fragile we as humans are compared to him. I suggest we keep him as an assistant or as a teacher for the older years who will have more experience with handling creatures."

Harry blinked slowly before saying, "Alright. I was going to suggest that anyways."

They all breathed a sigh of relief before finishing up their dinner.

"Professor Sinistra can stay, but kick out the Muggle Studies teacher. He doesn't know a thing about what he's talking about. We are switching out Muggle Studies with the mandatory for wizard raised Muggle World class anyways." Justin said.

"Let's call the Heads in, shall we?" Harry asked cheerfully. Hogwarts faded from the room to collect the Heads of Houses. A few minutes later, she walked back into the room with them following behind her.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" Snape barked.

"Severus, calm yourself." McGonagall snapped, and he growled before falling silent.

Harry looked to Hogwarts for reassurance, and she nodded. "I'm sure you all must be confused as to why we called you here, but please take a seat before we start." They all took their seats. "Now, I….was chosen as your new Headmaster. And I collected two people from each house to be in a student council to help me along the way because I know that I can't do this alone. I would like to show you everything we've done." Snape looked like he was going to burst out into a rant when Hogwarts gave him a sharp look and he quieted. After being shown everything via a Pensieve memory, they all sat back, stunned.

"I think...that I approve of what you've shown us. At first, I was confused at many points, but then you all explained everything afterward in the memory." McGonagall commented, and the others all voiced their agreements. Snape's agreement was reluctant, but he understood. Hogwarts giving him the pleasant smile of death may have also influenced his decision.

"Now, two things. First of all, if you're going to continue working under me Professor Snape, you must swear an oath to give up your Death Eater status forever. I will then be removing your Dark Mark with a simple parseltongue 'finite'. Second, I'll be going to Diagon Alley to check with Gringotts tomorrow, and since it's almost the end of the year, I'll make the announcement at the Ending Feast to let them all mull over it during the summer. Heads, you can tell you fellow teachers, but don't say anything to the ones we are going to fire." Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

Snape gaped at Harry for his offer to rid him of the very mark he hated with passion. "Potter, I don't even need to think about this. I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby swear on my life and magic that I will give up my status as a Death Eater forever once Harrison James Potter removes my Dark Mark. So mote it be!" Snape quickly swore. Harry grinned happily.

"Brilliant!" Snape quickly rolled up his left sleeve, baring his forearm. Harry stared at the mark, pressing his wand to it and hissed §Finite§. Snape's eyes rolled back in pain as the mark screamed and writhed, bleeding black. Conjuring a cloth and wiping away at the black liquid, Harry grinned triumphantly at the now bare forearm. He yawned widely, feeling exhausted. "I'm heading to bed here, thanks. Student council friends, sleep here tonight if you want." he murmured, and a door leading up into a bedroom appeared. The teachers left, levitating Snape out, and the students in the room all headed up to bed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next day, Harry woke up early and asked Dobby to take him out to Gringotts. "I would like to take an inheritance test." he requested, and upon seeing who was, the goblin growled,

"Follow me." the goblin led him into an office, and silently handed him a piece of parchment and a knife. Harry pricked his finger, letting a few drops of blood drip onto the parchment, and words appeared as the cut healed over.

Name: Lord Harrison James Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw

Total monies: 50,000,000,000 galleons

"How can I be the heir to three of the four founders?" he asked incredulously. Th goblin- Griphook, Harry realized- grinned toothily at him.

"The Potter are naturally related to the Gryffindor line, so that makes you the heir of Gryffindor. Your mother, Lily Evans, was actually the daughter of the Ravenclaw line that had turned squib a few generations ago, so as you being the only prime male magical of the line, you are the heir to that line. And when you defeated Tom Riddle as a child, you can claim the Slytherin line by conquest." Griphook explained, smirking widely

"Can I claim these lordships now?" he asked, and Griphook nodded.

"Ironfeet! Get Lord Potter his lordship rings!" the goblin snapped, and the goblin guard standing at the door hurried out of the room. Ironfeet sped back into the room with a box in hand and knelt before Griphook, holding up the box to him.

Griphook gently took the box and set it down before Harry. "Place the rings on your fingers Lord Potter, and that will be all," he said, baring his teeth into a grin. Harry quickly placed the rings on his fingers, where they merged into a single ring, the Potter crest proudly on display.A few seconds later, however, magic exploded off of him, a black spirit leaving his scar screaming in pain as his scar burst open, blood leaking down his face. Harry's eyes rolled back, and he let out a scream of pain.

And just as fast as it came, it stopped. The black spirit flew out of the room, and Ironfeet chased after it, knowing that it was searching for the closest soul piece. Harry slumped forward and crumpled to the floor. "G-Griphook, w-what w-was t-that?" he gasped, his body spasming every few seconds from the intense pain it just went through.

"Your rings just cleansed your body, and in your scar, you held a horcrux, an evil magic that is."

"H-horcrux?"

"A piece of one's soul. It's incredibly evil magic, for you have to have no remorse and kill a person in cold blood. By making one, you have to be a monster." Griphook said coldly as Harry shivered at the thought. Ironfeet rushed back into the room, snarling under his breath.

"Sir, the horcrux revealed that the LeStranges had put another of those vile things in their vault, but both are from the same soul." the goblin said, kneeling.

"Riddle." Harry hissed as Griphook paled and barked,

"Get Ragnok!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Why have you called me here Griphook?" a regal looking goblin demanded as he walked into the room.

"Your majesty, we have discovered a breach in the treaty thanks to Lord Potter here. The LeStranges have put a horcrux in their vault." Griphook knelt before the other goblin. Harry's eyes widened, and he knelt as well. Ragnok waved them off, and they stood.

"I see, remove it," Ragnok paused, "we will continue to search for more if he has already made two. Vile monster he is." The goblin king turned to face Harry and bowed low. "Thank you, Lord Potter, for assisting us in discovering this breach of security and of the treaty. For this, the Goblin Nation is in your debt."

"Your majesty, I must thank you for ridding me of this vile thing. Not to be rude, but I don't have a debt from you, you have already repaid it in my opinion." Harry said, shocking the three goblins in the room.

"You are very kind Lord Potter," Ragnok smiled, "for this, I name you a friend of the Nation." this statement caused Griphook and Ironfeet to choke on their air. Harry inhaled sharply in shock, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said, bowing low. Ragnok barked out a laugh.

"Call me Ragnok, Goblin Friend."

"Then you must call me Harry."

"Thank you, Teller Griphook, and may your enemies cower before your blade," Harry said, bowing low. Griphook blinked in surprise at the use of goblin customs from the wizard before him.

"May your gold run freely Lord Potter," he replied, still shocked.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry set out to get a proper haircut and better clothes, along with a proper magic trunk, and his own guitar. He left Diagon Alley with his hair cropped short with emerald green streaks in it. His new trunk had blood protections so only he could open it, along with having a dueling room, a potions room, a flat, and a music room that had his new acoustic guitar inside.

Dobby took him back to Hogwarts, where he noticed that it was barely past eight in the morning. Heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall, he noticed that Ron was waiting for him with Neville.

"Looking good mate," Ron whispered.

Harry smirked. "Thanks. Where's Granger?"

Neville, who had been told of what happened between the two, said, "She's in the library. She wanted to look up if Lady Hogwarts had ever decided to choose its own Headmaster before. She really didn't like you being chosen."

Harry nodded and decided that he needed to inform Dumbledore and the Order about him being Headmaster. Eating quickly, he muttered, "I need to go tell Dumbledore that I'm the new Headmaster, Dobby can take me to him. See you guys in the Gryffindor common room later."


	7. Cleaning out the Castle

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Also, I have updated the last chapter, because I realized I had forgotten something, so if you have yet to see the new part added onto Harry's Gringotts visit, please go take a look**

 **Thanks, and onto the story**

Classes had been canceled until a Headmaster was chosen, and since Harry had yet to reveal his new status, they still were canceled. Walking out of the Great Hall, Dobby popped into Grimmauld Place where Dumbledore, Molly, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Remus, and Sirius sat. "Harry? How did you get here? And isn't the school year still going on?" Remus asked.

"Yes, except once Professor Dumbledore left, Lady Hogwarts appointed me Headmaster. I hope you don't mind sir." Harry grinned sheepishly.

The old man smiled while shaking his head. "Not at all my boy. You would be my first choice as my successor anyways, after Minerva of course. Is that all?"

"Before I went to Gringotts and removed a piece of soul in my scar- Voldemort's I figure- I had received a vision from Voldemort that he had captured Sirius and was holding him captive in the Department of Mysteries." Harry let out a shuddering breath. Sirius's eyes widened.

"I'm right here pup," he said, hugging Harry, who stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact. Sirius pulled back, frowning at the reaction.

Harry shook himself a little. "Thanks, Sirius. However, I just wanted to tell you that I have Amelia Bones' niece as a friend, so if you can inform Amelia what's going on, that would be great. Storm the place, and make sure Fudge knows about Voldemort really being back." he then popped out using Dobby. He appeared outside the library, bumping into Hermione.

"If it isn't the liar," she commented snidely, her lips curling into a sneer.

Harry frowned before saying, "I'm not a liar Hermione. I wish you could see that. What happened to the girl who was pretty much our sister? What happened to the girl that no matter what she would have her friend's back?"

"She was never there," Hermione growled before stalking away. Harry felt as if he had just been kicked under the bus where he was then run over. A hand grasped his shoulder, and he turned around to see Daphne looking at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, blue eyes meeting green. Harry sighed before nodding. "Can you tell me what that was about?" Daphne asked, and he nodded again.

"When I accepted to be Headmaster, the first thing I did was tell Hermione and Ron. Ron took it well since we both know that no matter how hard I try, it's impossible for me to have a normal year. However, Hermione said that no one in their right mind would choose me as Headmaster since I couldn't do anything if it weren't for her because I have no brain power. Ron then kicked her out of the room because he saw how much it had hurt me." he growled, and felt her hand take his own.

"Then she clearly doesn't know the real you, and how amazing you really are," Daphne whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled softly and squeezed her hand for a moment in thanks. "Come on, Hogwarts promise to train me in the RoR so I would have the power to back my position as Headmaster. Join me?" Daphne smirked.

"Sure." as the two walked away, not noticing they still were holding hands, Ron stepped out from behind the corner with a smile.

"He deserves this." he murmured, forcing down the more immature side of him that hated Slytherins with every fiber of his being.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

For the rest of the day, Hogwarts trained Harry and Daphne. They had made the room slow down time so a single hour outside would equal a whole month inside. The pair walked out with the knowledge of performing wandless magic, changing into his animagus form without time delay, how to wield a sword, how to duel and use spell chains, and many obscure spells from the past. Hogwarts also helped get Harry up to speed in Runes and Arithmancy for his year level, and told them to continue to study in their own time.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The Great Hall filled with whispers as Ron, Neville, Terry, Luna, Susan, Justin, and Draco all walked in and sat down together. The doors opened, and Daphne walked in, alone. Joining the group, the whispers grew in level. "Honestly, should it really be so surprising?" Daphne muttered, and the group shook their heads in sadly.

Suddenly, the doors exploded open, and footsteps were heard echoing throughout the room. A tall, muscular person walked into the room with calm, measured paces. Jet black hair with emerald green streaks, tanned skin, focused green eyes, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He wore a crisp black suit with a dark emerald green tie and shiny black dress shoes. "I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw, claim the position of Headmaster." a bright flash of magic sealed the proclamation, and silence followed.

And then the students erupted into pandemonium.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry held up a hand, and the students fell silent again. "I know that many of you will be against me being chosen, just as I know many will accept it. I say this now, there will be many changes to this school, and I want you all to accept that it will be for the better. I want you all to know, that I will not be making my decisions alone. Council, please stand." The group stood and made their way to stand by him.

Neville stood straighter, Draco's cold mask of indifference slid into place, Terry smirked, Justin stood calmly, Ron's eyes grew serious, Susan had a relaxed but cautious posture, Luna's dreamy expression shattered into a serious look, and Daphne gave a dangerous smirk. Power rolled off of the group, and behind them, was the illusion of a roaring black dragon with flames climbing high. Their house crests changed to the symbol of a dragon, and Harry stood at the center with a dangerous smile.

"Just know this, no matter how much power we have, we will protect you to our last breath. We are the Dragon Council. Our blade is your blade, our magic is your shield. You can come to us with any issue you have, and you can accept the fact that we will try our hardest to do a good job." Harry's voice rang clear, and the students burst into cheers. "Now, next week you all go back home. When you return, this school will have changed! There will be more classes, more things to do, and better protection. I hereby resume the classes you all have, and ask for you all to enjoy the rest of your time here." He said, and the students left to their classes, chattering away excitedly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" One Hermione Granger shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU CAN'T BE HEADMASTER! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME AFTER ALL!"

Harry ignored her in favor of talking with Neville. "So I was thinking of increasing the wards here, and for the train, along with-"

Hermione fumed at being ignored, and leveled hr wand at Harry's back. "REDUCTO!" Hermione screeched, and Harry held up a hand and caught the curse, letting it fizzle out.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have one last chance. Leave here before I see you expelled for attacking me." Harry said calmly, and Daphne put a hand over his. Hermione looked back and forth between the two before running to class.

"You good?" Neville whispered, with Daphne glancing at him in concern.

"I'm fine. She's just another hater to me now. She holds no leverage against me." Harry said coldly before returning to discuss further protections for the school with the council.

 **Timeskip to the End of the Year Feast**

"Today marks the end of an era here in Hogwarts. And yet, today also marks the beginning of a brighter future. Be prepared for many letters from us here, informing you about new classes, classes that will be erased, new teachers, fired teachers, and more. Now, this year, because of how hectic it was, I am sorry to say there is no house cup this year. It will be back though! Now, dig in!" Harry grinned, and the students applauded his speech before starting to stuff their faces with food. Harry sighed as he smiled down at the students.

"I can't believe this actually is happening." he said, and Ron laughed quietly.

"I'm surprised that we didn't expect it. We should've, considering all the trouble you've gotten us into over the years!" Ron exclaimed, giving Harry an accusing look that everyone could see through. Harry pouted, and sulked a bit while grumbling how it wasn't like he _tried_ to get into those situations.

Once all the students left the next morning, Harry stood in the middle of the Great Hall, his friends guarding the entrances. He charged his magic, chanting under his breath. A physical bubble of magic surrounded the castle, shining brightly with magic. These were the upgraded and updated wards of the school. Harry nodded tiredly to Neville, who signaled to the others it was safe. "Alright, now that we've upgraded the school wards, we can get properly started on the full day ahead of us." Harry said, gratefully taking the pepper-up potion from Luna's hands. "I've called in a team of people that will help clean out the Forbidden Forest. I want Ron and Susan to go with them-"

"Why the bloody hell would you send me Harry?!" Ron spluttered as he waved off Susan's scolding for his language.

"Because I think it's time you get over your fear, or at least come to better terms with it. Ron, as you are now, all a Death Eater has to do to beat you is conjure a spider. I don't want you to die because of this overwhelming fear of spiders you have!" Harry retorted, and the group grew slightly somber at the reminder of the upcoming war they had on their hands. "Now then. We also need to have new teachers for the many new classes we are going to add. Neville and Luna, I want you to post ads for the teachng positions, and interview anyone who signs up."

"We can do that Harry, just one question. How do we handle the people that we want to say no to?" Neville asked before shrinking back as many people looked at him, startled. Harry's face broke into a proud grin before replying,

"Just tell them that they didn't meet the qualifications that we need for such an upstanding school," Harry said in a rough imitation of Malfoy, earning a few laughs and a mock glare from the boy in question, "and if they get difficult, just call for one of us to help." Neville nodded meekly as Luna happily bounded away towards the owlery.

"Next, I want Terry and Draco to start helping Hogwarts in changing up the castle to make it more comfortable. I suggest you start with the house common rooms. Justin, contact Gringotts and go on a shopping spree for supplies for that supplies store we're going to have. All you have to do is show the goblins our dragon symbol, and you can grab some money from the founders' vaults." Harry said, and they all nodded before rushing off to do their jobs.

"So, what am I going to be doing Headmaster?" Daphne asked teasingly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're going to help me clean out the castle." he replied.

"Clean out the castle?" Daphne asked, puzzled.

Harry loosened his tie and took off the suit's jacket before replying, "In the RoR, there's a room full of things hidden there by students over the years. I would bet my position as Headmaster that has to be at least a few dark items in there." Daphne blushed faintly upon seeing his well-sculpted muscles through his shirt.

"I see." she murmured, and the two made their way to the Room of Requirements. Harry waved his hand around, casting multiple detection spells.

"Dobby!" he called.

"Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked eagerly as he popped into the room.

"Move everything imbued with dark magic out to the grounds, Daphne and I will get the rest." Harry asked, and Dobby nodded furiously as he said,

"Dobby cans do that Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby snapped his fingers, and in a loud crack, many of the things in the room, including a vanishing cabinet, had been popped out to the grounds. Seeing that his task was one, Dobby popped away again. Harry asked the room to organize everything, and it did. "Alright, why don't we have a garage sale when the students come back next year?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"The students would love that, especially ones that are harder pressed for money. This will be a good way to have the students start to go to us for help." Daphne noted, getting a confused look from Harry. "The students that are harder pressed for money, will realize that we actually aren't just telling them placating words if we do this. They will think that if we do this once, we might do it again, and again. Which means less issues for their family when it comes to spending money on school supplies." she explained, and Harry blinked. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"I guess this is why I need Slytherins on my side." he laughed, getting a smirk from the female Slytherin. He looked back at the many pies of things the room had organized. "Alright, first we have to look over everything to make sure that everything we sell will still be useful. Like a broken quill won't have any use at all." He said, holding up a shattered inkwell.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

An hour later, they still had three-quarters of the room left to sift through. Harry closed up a trunk he had searched and turned around to say something when he found his face only about an inch apart from Daphne's. Their eyes widened in shock before they scrambled backward. "Sorry!" Harry apologized, waving his hands around in front of him.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault," she muttered, blushing faintly. Harry let out a sigh before turning back to the stack of trunks. Daphne shifted through a pile of old textbooks, as she pushed back the blood that had rushed to her cheeks. The two continued to work in silence for another half an hour when Harry pulled out a potion under stasis from a trunk he had unlocked. A small label could be seen on the bottle, and while the handwriting was faded, Harry made out the words "liquid imperious". Startled, he put the bottle to the side as he heard a loud crash from behind the stack of textbooks.

"Daphne!" he yelled, sprinting over to see her laying on the floor holding her head in pain. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm fine." she groaned.

"What happened?"

"Pulled out a textbook which apparently had supported other textbooks, and they all came crashing down," she muttered, rubbing her head. Harry nodded and picked her up bridal style. "H-hey! Put me down! I'm fine!" she stuttered. He grinned while shaking his head.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey anyways. Besides, we need a break," he said and walked out of the room before starting to jog his way to the Hospital Wing. Daphne just sighed in resignation before closing her eyes. Lulled by Harry's heartbeat, she fell asleep. Looking down, Harry's eyes softened upon seeing the young Slytherin's calm and peaceful face. Opening up the door to the Hospital Wing, Harry called out, "Madam Pomfrey!"

The mediwitch bustled into the room, and the moment her eyes landed on him, she groaned. "Just what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "Not me. But I was hoping you could get a headache potion for Daphne here? She hit her head in a fall." Madam Pomfrey walked to her cabinet, grumbling about cheeky youngsters. Handing him the potion, she said,

"Make sure she drinks all of it." With that, she walked back to her office. Harry gently set Daphne down on a bed before shaking her awake.

"Daphne. Wake up," he whispered. Daphne mumbled something under her breath, slowly blinking open her eyes. Seeing Harry so close to her, she blushed faintly before looking around.

"So you really did bring me here."

"Of course! Now, drink up." the young Headmaster ordered, and she reluctantly drank the potion.

"Disgusting," she muttered, wiping her mouth as her headache clearly instantly, "but thanks."

"I'm going to check up with the others before heading back to the Room of Requirement. Wanna join me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Smiling, she took his hand.

"Naturally."


	8. School Store

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

The next day Harry had called in Gringotts curse breakers to help with all the dark items from the castle while Neville and Luna managed to secure a few teachers for their new classes. They had changed up the common rooms to be less house pride crazy and made into a more sensible living area. Harry set Snape onto finding a cure for lycanthropy, along with a cure for Neville's parents. The next few days were filled with work as they realized just big Hogwarts was, and resolved to find a better way to navigate around the castle instead of getting lost every time the wanted to find things. That brought up the issue of the first years, who were bound to get lost at some point.

"What if we make a variation of the Marauders Map?" Ron suggested, and Harry stared at him incredulously. "Like, without the special features of knowing where everyone is, and showing only where you are, and where the classrooms are."

"And then we can also add in a feature that will show the quickest way to their next class...without the use of secret passageways of course." Harry added, his eyes widening in realization. "Ron, that's an amazing idea. Now, time to contact Remus and Snuffles to ask them for help." With that, Harry ran off towards the Headmaster's office to use the floo.

"So...mind telling the rest of us what this map thing is?" Draco drawled, causing Ron to curse Harry under his breath for leaving it to him to explain everything.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It was late at night, and Harry stood on the Astronomy tower again to organize his thoughts. "Harry?" He turned around and smiled softly when his eyes landed onto Daphne's.

"Hey Daph," he said, turning back around.

"Daph? That's a new one." she raised an eyebrow, and he grinned sheepishly. "So...what brings you out here this late?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I was going to ask you that, but since you asked first...I couldn't sleep, and the night is perfect tonight. Not too cold, but not too warm either. A nice breeze as well, along with clear skies." he said, looking up towards the stars that seemed to wink back at him. "And you?"

"Hm...just felt like going for a wander, and it brought me here." she smiled. Harry looked at her and the sight almost took his breath away. Daphne's blond hair seemed to glow silver in the moonlight, and her crystal blue eyes looked so peaceful compared to their usual ice-cold daggers look. Feeling him staring at her, she smirked. "See something you like Potter?" Flushing pink for a brief moment at the comment, he grinned.

"Naturally. Honestly, do you even know just how beautiful you are?" he teased. Daphne blushed and looked away. They didn't say anything else that night, content to stand there in silence watching the sparkling stars above them.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So, reports. How are things going?" Harry asked the next morning, sitting down and grabbing a slice of toast, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and one sausage. Ron glanced at his plate and frowned at how small the portion was, filing the information away for later.

"Well, Luna and I have managed to find teachers for all of the things we're looking for! That means teachers for the first through fourth years, teachers for the new classes, everything!" Neville stated proudly, beaming brightly.

"Yes. I'm pleased to say that they all had few to no nargles each." Luna said dreamily, and they all stared at her before smiling.

"Right, I went on that shopping spree you suggested and found textbooks for everything except for the new classes because I haven't got a list from the new teachers yet. I also have a large stock of quills, inkwells of multiple colors, pens, notebooks, lined paper, and graphing paper!" said Justin, and they all grinned.

"Draco and I changed the wards around the boys' staircases so that the girls couldn't get in there either, and also managed to stop the moving staircases with Hogwarts' help. I never understood why we couldn't get in their dorms when they could just skip on over into ours. Moving on though, Hogwarts stopped the moving staircases, and we made each dorm room practically empty so that the students could style it themselves." Terry reported, and they all nodded.

"Well, Ron and I both joined the team cleaning out the Forbidden Forest. We decimated off spiders so that their numbers are much smaller, and moved them all to a sanctuary. Next, we conversed with the centaurs and moved them to a separate, a more private, forest where they could live in peace. We left the unicorns alone, and basically, the rest was exploring the forest to see if we could find anything else dangerous. Now, the forest is safe for students, but it's best if they don't enter so they don't get lost." Susan concluded with Ron beaming proudly, although he still looked shaken from the spider encounter.

"Daphne and I cleaned the castle of all dark items and managed to set up a mini garage sale for students when they return. Gringotts already cleaned out the dark items, and one of them was a horcrux, which is basically a piece of someone's soul that's stored someplace to prevent that person from dying. Once finding the foul thing, they searched out all the death eater vaults because it was Voldemort's horcrux, and found another. They cleaned them both and gave them back. So we now have both Ravenclaw's infamous diadem, and Hufflepuff's cup. On a side note, once discovering the horcruxes, we suspected something about my scar, and they found out it was also another horcrux. I'm fine now because I was put in a ritual which destroyed it." Harry said, and they all snarled.

"Wait, if they all were Voldemort's, then the diary from the second year was also one, wasn't it?" Ron croaked, paling rapidly. Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yep. The goblins are raving about this, and they are all out on a hunt for the others. Our little Dark Lord had created six horcruxes, with me being the unintentional seventh. Moving on, I want to set up the school store, and help the new teachers move in. Luna and Susan, you both send out those letters I promised the students. The rest of you are with me setting up shop."

"Alright! See ya, Harry!" Susan waved goodbye, heading to the Dragon Council's common room with Luna walking behind her.

"Ok, so where do we want the shop to be?" Harry asked, and they all paused.

"I think we should put it in that empty classroom right next to the doors leading into the Great Hall." Ron suggested. Harry looked around for any other ideas, and seeing none, he grinned.

"Let's go then!" Upon entering the room, they saw that it was completely empty. "Perfect," Harry smirked. "Wands out peoples! I want glass shelves, dark wood floors, a magical cash register, a counter to put the cash register on, along with runes on the door preventing students from leaving without paying."

Whipping out their wands, they began to tear up the floorboards and conjuring thick glass shelves. Harry pointed his hands at the glass and levitated them onto the walls while his other hand applied permanent sticking charms to keep them there. Daphne conjured dark wood floorboard planks and laid them down. Terry began to renew the paint on the wall, and Draco conjured the counter as Justin levitated in the magical cash register. "Justin, Ron, and Terry, can you go pick up the supplies?"

The trio gave him a mock salute and ran out of the room. At that moment, multiples owls could be seen flying away from the castle to deliver the letters containing the news on changes. Harry put down a white fur rug that had a self-cleaning charm on it and straightened his back to view the results. "Whaddya think guys? I think it looks awesome!" he grinned, gesturing around the room. Draco smirked, pleased.

"It looks nice and new. Along with the bright and spacious feeling, it makes the store look great," Neville said as he glanced around nervously for someone to berate him for speaking. Harry and Ron gave him a mix of a concerned and proud look. Daphne gave a rare grin, choosing to not include herself in what seemed to be a running problem between the Gryffindors.

"It looks perfect," she said, surprising herself with how open she was becoming. Harry smiled back.

"I think I know just who to man this place." he grinned mischievously.

"Should I be worried?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Not for us. The students however…." he trailed off, grinning like a loon. "I've got to make a floo call now. Be right back!" he said, running away while clapping his hands together excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes, opening up a closet that was in the corner of the room, and enlarging it for the supplies. Justin, Terry, and Ron all walked back in, their arms full of supplies, and more levitating behind them.

"Where do we put this?" Ron grunted.

"Put a bit of everything on the shelves, and the rest goes in the closet Draco has open," Daphne said, and they dumped the things down with a groan.

Terry started to levitate out all the inkwells and put one of each color on the shelf before putting the rest in the closet. Ron took out the quills and pens, putting a few of each on the shelves and putting the rest in the closet. Justin levitated out all the notebooks, lined paper, and graph paper and put a few of each on the shelves before sending the rest into the closet. Draco shuffled through the mostly empty bags before pulling out the calculators and setting them all up. "Alright, all set!" Harry smirked, walking back into the room with several glass balls floating behind him.

"What are those for?" Neville asked worriedly. Harry grinned reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I stole them from Trelawney's old stuff that she left behind when we fired her. They're normal glass spheres. Well, normal until now." Harry said, tapping each with his finger, and they started to glow brightly with light. "Just so it won't be too dark in here during the night," he explained, looking rather proud of himself for thinking it up. "The people who will be managing this place will be here by tomorrow," he said, putting permanent levitating charms on the glass orbs so they would hang in the air forever.

Daphne raised an eyebrow but started to walk out. "I think I want to meet those new teachers who will be teaching here this coming year. Join me Potter?" she asked just as Susan and Luna walked in. Harry smiled.

"Naturally. The rest of you, do whatever you want. We all deserve the break." he said, taking Daphne's hand as they walked out. "And call me Harry, Daphne."

"Well, I'm heading to the greenhouses!" Neville waved them goodbye as he walked out as well.

"I think I'm going to search the castle for wrackspurts," Luna said dreamily, following Neville out the door.

Draco paused. "I'm going to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer. Anyone want to join?" he asked, glancing around.

"I'll go." Ron and Terry said simultaneously.

Justin and Susan exchanged a look and said, "We'll be in the library researching up the Hogwarts rules. I think we should change a few of those. For example, the uniforms. They are a bit ridiculous." With that, the new store was devoid of any human beings.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As they walked toward the classroom of one of the new Defense teachers, Harry glanced at Daphne and asked,

"So, whatcha think of the store?"

"I love it, and don't use such informal words. It's not becoming of one in your position." she replied, walking closer to him without noticing. Harry gave a hum in response, threw his arm over her shoulder, and ran his fingers through her blond hair absently. "Come on, we have teachers to meet," he said as they quickened the pace.

The next day, a letter arrived. Harry frowned, not recognizing the owl, he ran a few scans on the letter. He found it was just a regular, everyday, letter.

Dear Potter,

You probably don't know me, but Daphne certainly does. My name is Tracy Davis, Daphne's best friend. I would like to join the Dragon Council, my reasons for this are simple. One, to protect and help my friend wherever I can. Two, to help Hogwarts get back to where it once stood. And three, to hopefully have protection from my family. That's all really, so if you are still reading this, thank you.

Sincerely, Tracy Davis

Harry raised an eyebrow and showed the letter to Daphne. "It's from one Tracy Davis asking to join the Dragon Council. Your thoughts?" Daphne looked surprised and read through the letter. Taking a sip from her pumpkin juice, she said,

"She's my best friend, and I honestly think she would benefit not only herself but for us if she joins us."

"I think so too," Draco said, surprising the group. "What?" he asked, glancing around, "Davis has a good track record when it comes to grades, and she also has a wicked sharp mid when it comes to politics, as well as being able to easily read the people around her. That's a good talent to have when dealing with those meddlesome politicians we're bound to run into at some point." The group couldn't argue with that logic.

"Wait, but what if she just ends up manipulating us?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"I've met her once, she helped me get my shoes back from the nargles. I don't think anyone manipulative like that would have done that," Luna said in response to Justin's suspicions. The group frowned when they heard further proof that Luna was bullied.

"Alright, I'll tell her to meet us in the Three Broomsticks for lunch," Harry said, looking around for objections. Receiving no objections, he quickly wrote the letter and sent it. "Alright, what's left?"

Justin's eyes lit up. "Sports!" Harry was about to respond when the doors burst open, and a familiar pair of redheads stood in the doorway dramatically.

"Behold! The great Weasley twins!" they exclaimed in synch, fireworks exploding in the background. Harry grinned.

"Hey! Glad you could make it! Let me take you to the store I was telling you guys about." the twins and Harry continued out of the doors of the Great Hall, chatting amicably.

"So….was I the only one who saw that coming?" Susan asked in the silence.

"Nope." the others shook their heads.


	9. The Chamber

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I would also like to say that I just noticed that my line breaks aren't appearing, which is quite annoying as I have now been trying to figure them out for the last hour. Does anyone know how to mage a line break, or a page break as some call them? Thanks, and onto the story...that might be a little confusing since there are no line breaks**

"Ok, here is where the surprise starts. While the others were all asleep last night, I made a special doorway that is connected to your shop in Diagon Alley. That way, one of you can stay here, while the other manages your joke shop. Not to mention, you can secretly allow students through for pranks. Of course, none of them will be as great as you, but it'll be enough." Harry smirked, and the twins grinned.

"Thanks-"

"-Harry!" They said.

"No problem. Listen, us Dragons will be heading out to the Three Broomsticks for lunch to meet up with Tracy Davis who wants to join the Dragon Council. Will you guys be ok here?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" they chorused.

"Excellent. I gotta get going now. See ya!" Harry ran back to his dorm where he put on a white dress shirt with black slacks and shoes, along with a silver wristwatch. He walked back to the Great Hall, where the group was found waiting for him. "Let's roll."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, the group spotted Tracy right away. "Lady Davis. A pleasure to meet with you." Harry said, being formal. Daphne swatted his arm, and he grinned sheepishly. The large group sat down at a table and started to glance through the menus. Madam Rosmerta bustled over and asked if they would like anything.

"A round of butterbeers, and can I have a bowl of spaghetti?" Harry asked, glancing at the other Council members.

"A caprese sandwich for me please," Ron added. The others ordered and waited until Madam Rosemerta left before saying more.

"Potter. Do you have your answer?" Tracy asked, and Harry glanced at his friends one last time for confirmation before nodding his head.

"Actually, we do have an answer. And we decided that it would be beneficial to us to have you." He grinned and Daphne elbowed him again. A slow smile grew on Tracy's face. Before Harry could say anything else, however, Daphne said,

"Tracy, we'll tell you everything once we're back inside of Hogwarts." Harry glanced at her in confusion.

"Why not here?" He asked. Daphne sighed.

"Because here, anyone can hear us. We aren't the only ones in the Three Broomsticks, and I think that we would much rather not have any random person listening in to our plans for the school. Who knows what they will tell others, and it will circle back to the Ministry most likely." Daphne explained, slightly exasperated at how he wasn't thinking. Realization dawned on him, lighting up his face.

"I get it," Harry said and switched to a different topic as the food arrived.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Once the group was back inside of Hogwarts, Harry said, "Alright. What else do we need to do?"

"I think we should clean up the Chamber of Secrets," Ron said after exchanging a look with Harry.

"Wait, so the chamber isn't just some legend?" Draco blurted out, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Nope." The Gryffindors grinned. Justin looked excited to be able to see the legendary Chamber of Secrets, and Susan's expression showed that she too was interested. Harry snickered quietly before starting towards the girls' bathroom on the second floor.

"Say, Ron, what do you think will happen once the school year starts again?"

Ron paused. "Well, I think Hermione is just going to keep trying to bring you down, to be honest. The rest of the students are probably going to be happy, and at the same time frustrated that they didn't get all the cool classes in their years." He frowned.

Harry nodded. "That's to be expected." He said, entering the bathroom, confusing everyone as he hissed §Open§. The sink lowered, opening up the entrance to the legendary Chamber of Secrets. He paused before saying, §Stairs, torches§ Slimy and disgusting stairs appeared, and they all carefully walked down using the torchlight to see. They reached the bottom easily, and Harry waved his hand at the cave in, repairing the hallway instantly. Once they reached the main room, they all paled upon seeing the basilisk Harry had killed. "Harry, you do realize that you can harvest the basilisk and sell parts of it for money right?" Daphne asked, and he looked at her curiously.

"You mean you didn't know? Well, basilisk parts are very rare, and their hide is the toughest material yet, the best armor. Their venom is extremely sought after, especially in potion making. Their eyes are also valuable, for many reasons. Basilisk meat is also a delectable dish." Daphne explained, and he blinked slowly.

"So I can make a huge profit off of this thing?" Harry asked incredulously. Daphne sighed and nodded. "Alright then, I'm going to call Dobby, but I also want a group of us in here to help clean and repair this room. The other group will be with me exploring more because there is no way that Slytherin only left behind a giant room with only statues of himself there."

"I'll stay behind and clean Harry," Ron said, with Terry, Susan, and Justin volunteering as well.

"Thanks, guys. Dobby!" Harry called, and the house elf popped in, bouncing on the balls of his feet at being summoned.

"Master Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby?" he asked excitedly, and Harry smiled kindly at the elf.

"Can you please pop into Gringotts, and tell Ragnok that I have a basilisk here that I would like to have harvested. Wait for him to assemble a team, and then pop them all back in here." Harry ordered, and Dobby nodded with his ears flopping about.

"Dobby can do that Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed, popping out of the room. Harry looked over his group and nodded before turning back to the statue that held the basilisk. §Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!§ he hissed, the mouth opened up, just like how it did in the second year. He held out his hand, palm facing up, and a small ball of light appeared. They looked around to find that it seemed to be a long, empty, pipe.

"Lumos!" Harry said, and his wand lit up, with the others copying the action. Daphne snarled in disgust, and muttered a few scourgifies at the walls of the pipe.

"Harry...is that a door?" Neville asked, squinting in the light. Harry frowned, and cautiously walked over to the spot Neville was pointing at. He ran his hand over the clean section and knocked. It sounded hollow.

"I think it is." he said, surprised. "I'm going to open it, but be ready for anything." They all nodded, wands slipping into their hands. Harry flicked his wand at the door, muttering, "Bombarda!" The door crashed to the ground, and Harry ran inside with his wand aglow as he looked for a threat. Luckily, there was none. He slowly lowered his wand. §Torches§ he hissed, and torches lit up, lighting up the room. There, before them, was a massive library. At the end of the library were four doors, each one having the symbol of a Hogwarts house on it.

"There are countless books on lost magic here! Potions, rituals, curses, spells, everything! They're all written by the founders!" Draco hissed, his fingers grazing over the dusty book covers. Neville took a look, and his eyes widened.

"There are some written by Merlin himself!" he breathed.

Harry nodded, his green eyes scanning over everything. "Alright, be very careful in here. These books are extremely old and priceless. Make a copy of every one of them so that we can leaf through everything without worries. Explore everything, and start cleaning. I'm going to search what's behind these doors." The group nodded. Daphne conjured up some cleaning supplies, making everyone frown in confusion.

"I think we shouldn't do too much magic in here, just in case," she explained and they all nodded, grabbing supplies.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry gently opened up the door that had Slytherin's symbol on it, and to his surprise, he saw an office. Everything looked as if it had been bought yesterday, and the room was well lit. Papers were spread about on the desk, priceless documents with calculations on potions that would have saved multiple lives had they been published. Harry immediately knew each door was an office for each founder. Harry decided that while he was the heir to three of the founders, each office would go to each house group on the Counsel. He exited the room to find Daphne glaring at Draco, who had spilled water on the floor, almost hitting the priceless books.

"I'm sorry!" Draco squeaked, Daphne glared at him once more before handing him a towel and walking away.

Harry snickered, earning himself a glare from the Malfoy heir. "Each door leads to the offices of each founder. I was thinking of making my own office, while each house group on the Council gets their own house office."

Luna then spoke up. "Shouldn't you put all the important documents in your office, Harry? That way, everything will be in one place, and everyone's offices can be more like themselves."

Harry thought about it. "First, let's clean this place up along with the offices, then we can get into the specifics."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ron pointed his wand at the smashed pillar. "Reparo!" he muttered, and the rubble surrounding the broken pillar flew up, repairing the column. Terry, Susan, and Justin copied the action and soon, all the pillars were repaired. All that was left were random piles of rubble, a load of dust, destroyed statues, and cracked walls. Not counting the huge basilisk that still had yet to be harvested. Speaking of which….a loud pop echoed around the chamber, startling the small group.

"Ah...Lord Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw really did get a big one, didn't he? Too bad the eyes were destroyed, but we can't do anything about it." said the one and only Goblin King. Behind him stood a team of goblins with plenty of tools, ready for harvesting. Dobby then popped away after seeing that his job was done. Terry shook himself and continued to repair the walls and floor. Justin busied himself with vanishing all the piles of rubble, Susan started to clean up the dust, and Ron started with repairing the statues. The goblin team set on the basilisk, tearing it apart.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry skillfully dusted off every book, the shelves, and added better lighting. Draco swept the floor, with Luna right behind him with a sopping wet mop, and behind her was Neville drying everything up with a whole bunch of towels. Luna started to cautiously make copies of each book, Dobby popping in every now and then to take the pile of copies to an abandoned classroom. Soon, the library was sparkling clean, and all the books had copies. Harry placed each book under stasis so they wouldn't get destroyed, and then started on making his own office.

Daphne and Draco started on organizing Slytherin's office and took all the documents before handing them off to Harry. They first looked at the books before realizing that they were just pleasure reading, not textbooks. Harry sat down behind Slytherin's desk and began to leaf through all the potion calculations, slowly beginning to edit them with the modern day ingredients.

"Wow!" Neville breathed as he saw the sketches of plants he never knew existed. He handed them to Harry, who placed it on the corner of the desk, and everyone watched in mild awe at the amount of ease that Harry showed in dealing with paperwork.

"He's just a natural at things like this, isn't he." Draco deadpanned.

Daphne shrugged with a smirk. "Well, he will probably be the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever will have. He's going to kick Wizarding Britain back into shape."

Harry looked up from his work, and said, "If we're all done here, why don't we clean up the pipes. I won't tolerate my school being an unclean mess. I'll stay here, looking through and editing everything."

"Yes sir!" they chorused jokingly, running out the door. Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. He pulled out a file and glared at the information he had discovered in it. He whipped out a pen and started to write. There was some proof that needed to be brought to light.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Daphne waved her hand at the grimy and dark pipe. "Scourgify!" only a section of the long pipe was clean. She growled, scaring the group slightly. "Dobby!"

"Mistress Daffy?" the house elf asked the moment he popped in. Daphne ignored the snickers that the others were giving, as well as Tracy's amused glance.

"I need you and a team of house elves to help us clean up this disgusting pipe," she said, once again starting the clean up the pipe with magic. The group members shivered before following suit. A few seconds later, a group of house elves appeared, and their expressions were horrified at how disgusting the pipe was. Neville shook his head.

"Here we go," he said, snickering as the elves went on a cleaning rampage.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So….what should we do with a clean pipe?" Tracy asked, startling the group slightly as she hasn't said anything since they had arrived at the Chamber.

Daphne thought about it. "Well, we could transform it into some kind of passage."

"That would lead to what exactly?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of some kind of business. After all, I doubt Harry will want to just stop here at Hogwarts. Especially after seeing how far behind we are compared to the rest of the magical world. He's going to want to keep going and change the entire Wizarding Britain. And what better way to do that, then through multiple businesses?" was her reply. Draco and Neville nodded, setting up some lights.


	10. Wards

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Harry sent evidence of Sirius being innocent, and evidence of Voldemort being back to Amelia Bones. He sat back, and Hogwarts materialized in front of him. "Harry, I have information that should make things interesting," she said casually. Harry waved a hand, giving her the go ahead. "Your mother, while she was in her sixth year, managed to discover a set of runes that could convert the magic in the air into electricity for electronics to work in the magical world."

Harry was silent before grinning. "Oh yes. This is perfect," he whispered, rubbing his hands together. "Alright. I need to order a lot of things from muggle companies and invest in many more things. And search through my mom's notes to find this runic cluster." he breathed out and walked out to find the group lighting up the pipe using charmed crystal balls. Walking past them, and into the main chamber, he saw the basilisk was almost completely harvesting, the goblins still working hard. "Lord Ragnok!" he called, and the Goblin King turned to look at him.

"Ah! Lord Potter. I was wondering when you'd show."

Harry waved him off. "I would like to inquire about what muggle investments I have."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow and pulled out some papers from…..who knows where. "Let's see.." he muttered, leafing through the papers. "Here we are. You own about 67% of Apple, 35% of Microsoft, 54% of Xfinity, and 87% of Target."

"Alright, I need to send in a few orders. First I want some iPods, high-quality headphones and earbuds, and one laptop."

"Only one laptop?" Ragnok asked, noting everything down.

"Only one. I want to replicate it in a way so that it's magical only. That way, the Statute of Secrecy won't be breached by some hacker muggles. Can you also send me a list of all the breaches of the Goblin and Ministry treaty? I'm already sending in evidence of many things that need to come to light. I want to end turn this whole country around. This backwardness of Britain has gone on long enough." Harry said, checking his watch.

Ragnok grinned ferally. "Why of course!" they both noticed how the basilisk was completely harvested and began to haggle over a price.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Amelia Bones stared at the massive pile of evidence proving that Sirius Black was innocent. Not only that, but the boy had sent memories as more proof, with a complete list of the Death Eaters that had shown up on the night of the third task. "Shacklebolt! Tonks! Moody! Get your asses in here!" she barked, and the trio sprinted inside….sans Moody who hobbled in as fast as possible. "I want you to arrest one Delores Umbridge and our esteemed Minister, and then send them straight into a Ministry holding cell," she ordered, and they all left in a hurry. She then pressed a button calling for an emergency Wizengamot meeting on Sirius Black's trial.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry stood just behind the castle gates, staring up at the massive structure called Hogwarts. "Hogwarts, call for every single artifact from the founders, those are priceless objects, and shouldn't have even be allowed to be touched by the greedy hands of the sheep minded wizards," he commanded, and his skin started to glow as magic flowed from Hogwarts and him alike.

"It is done, Harry." Hogwarts murmured.

Harry just gave a small nod. "Give me a list of every student, and color code them by their home situations," he said and saw the Dragon Council rushing out towards him, feeling the powerful magic. "Do not interfere," he ordered, and they nodded, falling back. A large book fell into his hands.

"Next, get rid of every outdated book in the Hogwarts library. If there are historical books there are so amazingly old they're practically artifacts, put them aside. I also would like a report on the wards." He then turned back to his friends. "I need you guys to do something for me. Make a list of possible clubs, or even start your own right now. The students are coming back in a week, and we need to be prepared." He said, and they nodded before rushing back inside.

Hogwarts shuddered again, and a massive pile of books appeared out on the lawn. Ron popped his head out and levitated the stacks of books inside to organize. Harry panted as he crouched on the ground, magic still radiating off of him. "That was tiring." He said, shivering slightly.

"Indeed," Hogwarts replied, looking at him in slight concern. Harry took out the list of wards and was furious. He had strengthened them a while back but hadn't actually checked what the wards were. There were mild protection wards, but nothing else. The anti-rape ward wasn't there, there was no bullying-prevention ward, no ward against people with bad intentions towards the castle's residents.

He snarled a few choice words under his breath and thanked Merlin that Hogwarts had taught him runes and warding. He removed the mild protection wards, drawing large rune clusters in the air. A powerful protection ward was put up, along with one against the dark mark, an anti-rape one, bullying-alert, ill-intent ward, anti-polyjuice ward, a self-cleaning ward, and a temperature one. Smirking, he went back inside to explain what had happened.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A week later, Harry was standing in front of the gateway to Platform 9 ¾, holding a sign that said "Hogwarts". He had already directed many first-year muggleborns through the barrier, greeting each one cheerfully.

"Potter." A familiar voice sneered. Harry blinked and looked up from the first year he was greeting to see one Hermione Granger.

"Ah. Ms. Granger. I thought that by now you would know how to get to the platform." He said neutrally. She growled and pushed past him. He spotted her parents and smiled kindly. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts, at your service. If you don't mind, can I borrow some of your time?"

They looked surprised, nodding. Harry smiled again. "I, unfortunately, had forgotten to send a letter home about this, but it is better that I inform you in person. Your daughter...I'm afraid that what she has done is considered a serious offense in our world, and if I had pressed charges, she would have been thrown into Azkaban, which is the wizarding prison."

Dan and Emma's eyes widened in shock. "What did our daughter do?" Dan asked seriously. Harry opened his mouth to reply when he spotted another lost first year and directed her through the gateway. He turned back to the Grangers.

"She attempted to kill, or at least seriously injure me by sending a reducto curse at me, which is a spell designed to destroy solid objects, and if I wasn't protected, I would not be talking to be you right now. The reason that this is such a high offense is that I'm not just the Headmaster, but also a lord of many titles," he explained quietly.

The Grangers were furious that their daughter had actually done something like that. "I thought we raised her better than that." Emma murmured to her husband.

"I'm sure that you did, but obviously somewhere along the way, something went wrong. I will refrain from pressing charges for now, but just know that your daughter is on thin ice." Harry said calmly, and Emma wiped her eyes that had started to shine with tears before nodding.

"Thank you for telling us. We have to be on our way back to work though." Dan said, his voice thick with emotion as he walked his wife out of the station.

Harry nodded, and slipped through the gateway, knowing that the train was leaving. He turned on his heel, reappearing back inside the new and improved Great Hall. The house tables were now longer and had tablecloths according to house color. They replaced the candles with floating charmed crystal balls, and Hogwarts banners could be seen hanging from the walls. With a snap of his fingers, Harry was dressed up smartly in black slacks, a light green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black tie.

"You look sharp mate!" Ron said, and Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"Thanks, Ron. I was just trying to look more professional, especially with all the new changes, and the fact that I'm the new headmaster. You guys did inform all the parents about the change in headmasters right?" He frowned, only to be relieved to see nods from his friends.

The Dragon Council were wearing what they had officially made as their uniform. It consisted of a black dress shirt, and black pants or skirt, with a white dragon head stitched onto the shirt breast-pocket. Daphne had tied her blond hair up, and it only accented her ice blue eyes. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he grinned widely at her. She smirked back at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she returned to her conversation with Tracy.

He could hear the loud chatter of the students and turned around to tell the Council to take their places, only to find that they already were walking towards their positions. He grinned proudly and snickered quietly upon noticing Luna giving Susan a tight hug before skipping off to her spot. Everyone, excluding the first years, burst into the Great Hall, and their loud chattering quieted immediately in shock and awe of the new look. They all looked at each other and sat down at their chosen tables.

McGonagall had started to rise out of her seat to greet the first years when Harry held up a hand. "Terry can do it, Professor," he said smiling. She blinked in surprise and gave an almost unseen smile in return.

Terry looked surprised, but he nodded and briskly walked out to the gates. He opened up the door and grinned upon seeing the huddled group of cold first years. He quickly cast a few drying and warming charms in them. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years! Please, follow me to the Great Hall." he said cheerfully, and they all looked up at him in slight awe, having heard of the infamous new Dragon Council.

Upon seeing Terry walk back into the Great Hall with all the first years trailing behind him, Harry stood with a grin. "Welcome to the new and improved Hogwarts, students of old and new!" his voice echoed clearly throughout the massive room, and there were proud cheers from all the students. "I'm sure you're all excited for all of these changes, and to experience them. If you have any problems with your chosen classes, please, talk to any professor here, or any of the Dragon Council members. You must all be starving, so might as well start the Sorting so we can dig in!"

The Sorting went smoothly, with no issues. Harry waved his hand, food appearing on the tables before them all. The students attacked the food with gusto and savored the taste once again. Ron looked over to Harry, and said, "Hogwarts was right you know. You make an amazing Headmaster."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron!" Taking a bite of the food, Harry was hit with a taste that reminded him of fancy restaurants and inwardly grinned. The house elves had forgone their usual homey style for the night, as it was a huge occasion. He turned around to face Luna, who started telling him about how her father believed that he had finally found a correct source of sighting of a Crumple-horned-Snorkack.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, Harry was pleased to see many students already using the school store for supplies, and he noticed Fred and George were both asking for volunteers to test out their products, instead of forcing a student. He gave a small smile and flooed into Gringotts. "Hello Griphook, may your enemies cower before your blade. I'm here for my meeting with Ragnok," he said politely, and the goblin gave a wolfish grin.

"Lord Potter. Pleasure seeing you again, and may your gold run freely." Griphook practically purred.

Harry smirked. "A pleasure to see you as well, and may your enemies cower at the sound of your name," he said before entering Ragnok's office. Griphook shook his head before returning to the carts. "Good morning Lord Ragnok," he said, sitting down in the seat before the desk.

"Lord Potter." the goblin king greeted politely, shuffling through a stack of papers. "You have given me quite a bit of paperwork Lord Potter, much more gold to handle due to your most recent rise in status as Headmaster. Plus, there have been sudden breakthroughs in the muggle world in terms of their technology, so there's money coming from there. Very good business, very good indeed."

Harry grinned. "That's good to hear. I came for a more thorough checkup. I would like vault statuses, and a more….complete test of my blood. Not just what names I have to my line."

Ragnok nodded, pulling out a sheet of paper. "A single drop of blood will do. I will start to organize the papers about your vaults."

Harry pricked his finger on the needle given, and a single drop of blood fell onto the paper. Words started to appear, and he watched in mild fascination.

Name: Harrison James Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw

Heir to the House of Black

Abilities: Parselmage, fire elemental

Health status: fragile bones, malnourishment, myopia, signs of physical abuse, emotional abuse, and mental abuse

Animagus forms: western wolf

Harry stared at the paper in shock, not realizing that the test would show about his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. Ragnok took a look at the paper, and snarled upon seeing the part about abuse.

"Lord Potter, we have a few goblin healers here that will gladly help fix these problems." Ragnok said, and Harry nodded, face flushing in embarrassment.


	11. Potions and Dursleys

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"Lord Potter, this is Healer Nettle. She's a certified goblin healer, and will be giving you a checkup should you want," Ragnok said as he led Harry into Gringotts' hospital wing. Harry felt horrified at the idea of someone looking at the amount of abuse that the Dursleys put him through, but also felt relieved that someone could help fix the mess that his relatives had made.

"This checkup...I assume means that she can fix everything that they've done to me?" Harry asked with no small amount of hope. Ragnok glanced at him and nodded his head. "I'll do it then, but don't tell anyone about this please," Harry said, face flushing at how meek he sounded.

"Alright Lord Potter, lay down on the bed here," Nettle instructed gently, and started to power up the runes that would scan his body and report on every damage that had been done. Harry laid down, tensing up as he saw the runes lining the bed frame light up. He shivered upon feeling magic run through him, examining every single scar, every wound, every infection and sickness. Ragnok and Nettle's eyes widened upon seeing the quill connected to the runes start to write out a long list.

Harry, Nettle, and Ragnok stood there in tense anticipation, waiting for the quill to finally stop writing. After fifteen minutes, it finally did. Nettle snatched the list, and read it's contents. "Baslisk venom, a horcrux, a ritual, my word!" she muttered. She hurried over to a cabinet and threw it open, searching through the several potions that were stored there. She came back with a crate filled with potions, and Harry felt nauseous at the thought of having to take all of them. "Lord Potter, you have a severe case of malnutrition, brittle bones, and a weak immune system. You have baslisk venom in your veins, and yet you are still alive. Although that may be because of the phoenix tears that I have also found. Your blood has been used in a ritual, something that involves making some sort of golemn..."

"I was bitten by a baslisk in second year as I killed it, but Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, saved me by crying tears into the wound. In fourth year I was kidnapped by Voldemort, who's servant used my blood in a ritual to give Voldemort a body." Harry explained quietly, still eyeing the potion crate suspiciously.

"Yes, that would do it. Alright Lord Potter, to help with your malnutrition and brittle bones, you will have to take a nutrition potion every meal, and to help with your weakened immune system, you will have to take an immunity potion once every morning. You will take the nutrition potions for five months, and the immunity potions for two. I have some scar cream that you can apply to get rid of or fade the scars that you have received from your wounds. The cream will fix every scar except for the basilisk one on your arm." Nettle said briskly, shrinking the potion crate and handing it to Harry. "Once a month come back for another checkup to see your progress."

"Will this help me grow taller?" Harry asked, and Nettle nodded as she started to write out another list of what seemed to be a diet.

"You also have a decreased appetite because of those monsters not feeding you properly, and you have to eat by these guide lines. Once every two weeks you will come back for a checkup to get a new list as your stomach grows adjusted to you having access to food once more." Nettle ordered, and Harry nodded meekly. She handed him the diet guidelines, and Ragnok led him out of the hospital.

"Alright, now then Lord Potter, I believe we were discussing your titles and finances." Ragnok grinned, getting a small smile in return. The goblin king and Harry spent the rest of Harry's time in Gringotts going over ideas to further decrease Voldemort's power, as well as the horcruxes. Harry was taken down into his vaults, where he found many different family heirlooms and tomes of spells and potions, which he was only too glad to grab.

"Ragnok, what would happen if I disowned Voldemort from Slytherin?" Harry asked as they left the Gryffindor vault.

"A large part of his magicks would be ripped from him, as they are the family magicks. By disowning him you also prevent him from using any of the money or spells that Slytherin has gifted those of his line. That also means that he will no longer have the ability to speak to snakes." Ragnok grinned wolfishly. Harry paused, and a large grin slowly worked its way onto his own face.

"Excellent." He chuckled.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry walked out into Diagon Alley to go shopping. Scanning the stores, his eyes fell onto the Quidditch store displayed proudly in the middle of the alley. Memories of the school brooms and the Slytherin Quidditch team's brooms appeared in his mind, so he resolved to buy brooms for the school. "Maybe I should ban a student being able to use their own brooms..." he muttered, and started to look over the many different kinds of brooms they had on display. Eventually, he decided to get Cleansweep 7's for the school, Nimbus 2001's for seekers, Cleansweeps 11's for the keepers and chasers, and Comet 260's for the beaters.

"Thank you for your purchase Mr. Potter!" the owner of the store said excitedly, looking at the amount of money he got form Harry's purchase with greed. Harry rolled his eyes and left the store with the shrunken brooms in his pocket.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Neville, have you seen Luna anywhere? I need to ask her something…." Harry said, glancing around the hallway.

Neville frowned before replying, "I'm sure that she's somewhere with Susan...try the Forest. I bet that's where she is right about now." Harry thanked him before running off. Passing Daphne on his way, he skidded to a halt.

"Hey Daphne!" he said cheerfully, oblivious to how Daphne blushed at his arrival. "I'm trying to find Luna to ask her something, and Neville said that she might be in the Forbidden Forest. Come with me?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow at his breathless state. "Calm down Harry," she sighed and waved her wand to fix his rumpled attire, "she won't be going anywhere, you know that." Harry grinned sheepishly, running his hands through his windswept hair.

"Right, sorry. I'll just ask her when dinner arrives." he said, his breathing evening out. "How are you? I haven't talked to you much lately, sorry about that by the way." Harry gave her a lopsided grin, and Daphne blushed furiously.

" _Does he even know what that does to girls?! Probably not. Focus Greengrass, you're the Ice Queen, get your act together._ " Daphne thought, and shook her head. "I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me. I'm more concerned on how you're doing, running this school can't be easy." she said teasingly as he pouted.

"The paperwork isn't too hard, and the students are happy as far as I know. Although I wish there was something more like a...a psychologist for the students. Merlin knows that I would've benefited from one after my little adventures." Harry sighed, and Daphne looked at him in confusion.

"Sie-caw-luh-gist?" she pronounced slowly, looking baffled at what that could possibly be.

"A psychologist. Someone who sits down and listens to your problems, and helps you get through your problems and stress and any mental issue." Harry explained, and Daphne's face lit up in realization.

"Oh you mean a mind healer. We have those." Daphne stated, turning back to gaze at the clear sky.

"Is it possible to hire one for the school?" Harry asked excitedly, getting an amused look from his blond friend.

"Of course. Although that makes me think of the other schools. I'm sure that the other schools in other countries have mind healers, so why doesn't Hogwarts have one?" Daphne muttered and Harry frowned as he realized what she was getting at.

"That is strange..."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"What are you petting?" Susan asked, watching in confusion as Luna ran her hand over something that seemingly didn't exist.

"The thestrals. Only those who have seen death can see them." The silver eyed blonde replied in her soft voice, and held out a carrot to the skeletal-like horse. She turned around, smiling. "They are very gentle creatures." Susan nodded silently, wondering just who Luna had seen die. She barely noticed when Luna walked back over to her, and gently interlocked their fingers. "I wish I could see them…" Susan whispered, and Luna shook her head.

"Oh no, I would not wish this on you. To see death is horrific and tears away a part of innocence that you should never have taken." Susan frowned and turned her head to face Luna.

"Just...who did you-"

"My mother." Luna's voice became sad, a solemn look shadowing her face. Susan squeezed her friend's hand, instantly regretting her question. "It's ok Susan, you don't need to feel bad." Luna's hand reached up and gently wiped away a tear that Susan hadn't realized was there. Susan quickly used her free hand to hold Luna's hand against her cheek.

"I still shouldn't have pried," she whispered, gazing into Luna's eyes. The Bones heiress blinked as she suddenly realized just how full of life Luna's eyes were. The younger girl's eyes were a silvery grey and seemed like they could pierce your very soul, assessing the world and always smiling at the beauty of it. Her breath caught, and she quickly pulled back. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Susan said, "we should probably head back inside. Dinner's soon." and she started to walk away.

Luna watched her friend walk away, and smiled knowingly as she followed. "So close!" she giggled, the happy noise reaching Susan's ears.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Luna, those creatures you talk about, the nargles and wrackspurts, or blibbering humingdiggers? How do you see them?" Harry asked as the food appeared on their plates.

"It's something that comes from my mother. If you wish to see them, I need to give you special charmed glasses, but I can't really go into further depth." Luna replied hesitantly, helping herself to a pile of potatoes. Harry nodded understandingly as he pulled out his diet guidelines. Daphne grabbed it from his hand once she noticed it, causing him to flinch. She looked back up at him, grimacing as she realized what she had done.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to startle you." she whispered, and Harry nodded slowly as he forced his shoulder to relax.

"It's fine Daphne." he said, drinking his nutrient potion, gagging at the taste.

"What's the potion for Harry?" Ron asked, getting a bad feeling about the reason behind the potion.

"Oh...nothing important." Harry waved his friend off, face flushing slightly. Daphne shook her head, blond locks flying as she did so.

"Don't give us that Harry. What's the potion for? And what's with this list?" Daphne asked, getting the attention of the others. Harry grabbed the paper back, and ate quickly before fleeing the room. Daphne scowled at not getting an answer, and ran after him.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry!" Daphne called but Harry didn't stop, continuing to run. "Harry! Please, stop!" She begged, getting the young Headmaster to stumble to a stop. She caught up, but he didn't look at her. "Harry, look at me, please. What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she asked pleadingly.

"Leave me alone Daphne..." he muttered, flinching slightly when she tried to touch him.

"Harry, look, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did. But please, can you tell me what's wrong? I don't like the thought of you hurting, and I want to help, but I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong!" she whispered back, and Harry slumped back against the wall. He struggled to keep his emotions together, and held back his tears. Thoughts of previous punishments that came with crying bubbling to the surface of his mind. Daphne hesitantly hugged him, and he flinched again before breaking down completely.

Daphne was startled, but didn't say anything to stop him, instead running her fingers through his hair gently, whispering calming words to him all the while.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I was abused by my relatives," Harry muttered. Daphne had taken him to the RoR for some privacy, and he was currently holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, gazing into the dark liquid. "They never fed me right, or gave me my own clothes. From the moment I could reach the stove I was to cook for them, every day, every meal. I was the one who cleaned the house, did the laundry, and took care of the garden. Yet...I never got any sort of rewards for my work, never mind a small taste of the food I made." He paused, taking in a shuddering breath as Daphne continued to run her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"My room was the cupboard under the stairs, and was until my first Hogwarts letter. The summer after first year...they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley is my cousin by the way. They put bars on my window, locks on my door, and a catflap on the door, where they fed me a can of cold soup once every two week. Once a day I was allowed out to use the bathroom, and to do the chores and take a shower under the hose outside. If I messed up even one thing, missed one speck of dust, I was beat until I was unconscious."

"Dudley and his gang would make sure I never had any friends, and their favorite game was called Harry Hunting, where they would chase me until they caught me and beat me up. The teachers at my school never cared, because they were all told that I was a trouble maker, and needed to learn my lesson." Harry said, his shoulders shaking from the force of his sobs. Tears ran down his face, and Daphne gently took the cup of hot chocolate from his hands and set it down on a nearby table. She returned to Harry, and hugged him tightly as her mind processed what she had just been told.

" _Those monsters_." she snarled mentally, vowing to get revenge for the amount of pain that they had caused Harry. But it made sense to her now, the flinching, the nutrient potions, and the diet guidelines she had read. She sighed, and returned to comforting Harry.


	12. NOT An UPDATE

**Hello my dear readers! Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say that I will not be posting for a bit because I'm taking Thanksgiving break off. Thank you, and happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Training

**Hello my readers! I have returned from my little break, with another chapter! First, disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Onot the story!**

"Alright, I have realized that I have yet to train you guys properly, so welcome to the Room of Requirement, where your personal hell created by me is now beginning." Harry grinned dangerously, and they all paled as Daphne snickered from behind him. "Daph, why don't you start us off with warm up?" he asked innocently, and Daphne smirked with a nod. ( **please remember that Daphne had joined Harry in his training sessions with Hogwarts** )

"Of course. We will all be starting off with five laps around this track. Harry and I will be running with you, but we will be doing fifteen, and pace ourselves to finish at the same time you do." Daphne smiled as a massive track appeared. Harry transfigured everyone's clothes into exercise clothing, and after a few groans from Ron and Draco, they started to run.

"This is madness Potter!" Draco snarled tiredly as he ended his second lap, sweat pouring down his face. Susan just laughed at him huffing and puffing as she jogged past, barely sweating.

"How are you doing that?" Tracey exclaimed, gobsmacked. Her only reply was the sound of Susan's laughter. Once warm up was over, everyone collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as Harry laughed at them, barely winded. Daphne just sighed, as if she expected more.

"Alright, now that we've warmed up our muscles, let's start actual training. Welcome to dodge training. Daphne and I will fire stinging hexes at you, and you are only allowed to dodge! This exercise will continue for about ten minutes, so do your best."

Neville, Terry, and Ron looked at him in horror, and Harry just cackled evilly as they muttered "sadist" under their breath. "Alright, who's first?" Daphne asked cheerfully. Luna raised her hand quickly, bouncing about.

"Ooooh! Me! Me! Meee!" Luna said, and Harry chuckled as he pointed at her, and she cheered. Luna got into the ring that the Room had conjured, with Harry in one corner. He raised his wand slowly, green eyes slowly focusing on his new target. A white beam suddenly fired from his wand, and Luna twirled out of the way gracefully, giggling all the while. Harry flicked his wand slightly, and multiple hexes left his wand, speeding across the ring towards Luna, who's blue eyes focused on each beam as she neatly hopped out of each ones' path.

This continued for five more minutes, Luna only getting hit a few times until Harry brought Daphne in. The force of the two combined earned Luna a multitude of hits at first, where she grew slightly more serious and started to do more complicated and strategic dodges. Harry suddenly slashed his wand, a red beam leaving it as he muttered, "Stupefy!" Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she was hit. Ron quickly cast a cushioning charm below her, before Luna hit the floor.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Draco stared at Terry, both holding their wands out. Without warning, both started to fire spells at each other. Terry's brown eyes narrowed in on his target as he neatly sidestepped a stunning spell. "Expelliarmus!" he muttered, slashing his wand as he quickly fired a body bind after it. Draco smirked, dodging each spell with the grace one would expect of him.

"Avis, incarcerous!" Draco whispered, the conjured birds hiding his second spell. Terry quickly transfigured the birds into a single stone wall that unintentionally blocked the second spell. He waved his wand again and the wall started closing in on Draco, who broke through the wall onto the quickly dodge a stunner. "Aguamenti. Expelliarmus." he said calmly, and disarmed Terry as he was wiping the water from his eyes. Everyone clapped as Draco handed Terry back his wand.

"Good job on becoming more creative with your dueling, but one thing guys..." Harry said, "you have to keep moving! Never stop moving!"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Ron jokingly barked, making everyone jump.

"Exactly." Harry laughed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

 **AZKABAN BREAKOUT!**

Neville inhaled sharply as he continued to read past the Prophet's newest headline. Anger filled his expression and he quickly stood from his seat to storm out of the Great Hall, magic swirling around him dangerously. Harry looked over at the article, describing how multiple dangerous Death Eaters had been broken out of Azkaban, including Bellatrix Lestrange. The biggest flashing line was how Voldemort himself was seen there, and that the Ministry was doing everything it could to stop him. Harry's hands curled into hard fists upon reading the blatant Ministry propaganda, and he snarled under his breath as he stood to follow Neville when Daphne laid a hand on his arm.

"Harry, leave him be for a while. He needs to think this over by himself. Besides, now is a good time to help comfort the students. Remember, don't show any bias towards any of the students here. That won't help us, or them." Daphne murmured as Harry exhaled slowly, closing his eyes before nodding.

"Students! I'm sure you've seen the headline," Harry paused before continuing, "Hogwarts is very safe for you, do not worry about the Death Eaters coming here. I will say this however, send owls to your families, should you think them to be in danger. I want you to do this so we can have the least deaths possible. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but those Death Eaters won't just be sitting around nothing. They were broken out for a reason, with part of that reason to go after your families. Hogwarts will provide protection for anyone, no matter who it is. Classes will be delayed today so you all have time to send off your letters. Classes will resume after lunch."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry and Daphne continued to train the Council throughout the next few months, going so far as to include the students in some of their little sessions. One such session including the students was a school wide event.

"Alright students, today we will be working with the fifth years and up, meanwhile the fourth years and below will be tomorrow. This exercise will be a drill for the real world, as in real situations, there is no such thing as dueling. There is only cunning, wit, and survival." Harry said, slightly solemn as he glanced at Neville. "This is not only for your education, but a way to help you survive should you find yourselves under attack. Those Death Eaters are serious, do not take them as a joke. Students, form teams of four as fourth year and below please head to your regular classes."

The younger years grumbled a bit as they left the Great Hall. The older students chatter excitedly as they grouped up, looking excited for what was about to happen. "Alright, this drill is simple. Do not get knocked unconscious. You can lose your wand, as long as you regain one within ten minutes of you losing it. Otherwise, you're out. Don't try to cheat, because we will know. Now, this is a free for all. Your team against every single other team. The entire school is your battleground, except for classrooms that are in use. Use anything in your arsenal to take out other teams. The winner will be getting a special prize, as will the other two top teams." Harry explained, grinning as the students exploded into loud exclamations over what this prize will be.

"Strategize accordingly, now, you have five minutes until a school wide bell will ring, signaling the start of the battle. This will only end when there's a winner. The Council will join in once we get down to fifteen teams. Your five minutes begin...NOW!" Harry roared, the students sprinting out the doors into the hallways.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry looked at the Council as they ignored the deafening silence in the empty Great Hall. One team had stayed behind to levitate themselves up to the ceiling where they could trap those below. Harry flicked his wrist to glance at his watch. "Alright, we are now down to thirty teams. Why don't we start to team up?" Harry asked, turning to his friends. "I think I want Daphne, Neville, and Luna on my team." he said, getting a few agreeing nods from the people listed.

"I'll take Tracy, Ron, and Draco." Susan said, looking mildly upset at not being able to have Luna on her team. Terry glanced at Justin as he said,

"I guess we'll stay to be referees, then." Harry grinned happily as he prepared to march out to join to fray until Daphne held him back.

"We still have twenty teams left Harry, we have to wait a bit longer." she said as five rings echoed in the Great Hall, signaling five more teams getting eliminated.

"Not anymore! Let's go!" Harry cheered, and ran out the door with his team, wand slipping into his hand.


	14. Fight!

Harry flicked his wand at himself, placing a muffling charm on himself to silence his breathing, his footsteps, and the rustle of his clothing. Seeing his plan, the others quickly did the same. The group swiftly moved through the hallway before Harry wrote a few runes in the air, warding the hallway to alert them when people came close. Luna levitated herself up to the ceiling after tying her hair back, giggling silently with a mischievous glint in her eye. Daphne disillusioned herself, and Neville tossed several seeds out onto the floor before twirling his wand to force them to grow at a quickened rate. The seeds burst open into large trees, and Harry quickly levitated himself up into the thick branches and foliage.

"Here they come," Harry whispered, feeling the wards alert him of an group of students. Ginny, Hermione, Colin, and Cormac McLaggen burst from around the corner. Why they chose to group up, Harry had no idea. But what he did know was that they were definitely not using constant vigilence.

"Aguamenti, Glacium!" Luna suddenly burst out, shocking the group below them as they suddenly slipped about on the newly formed ice. Harry slashed his wand through the air, stunning Colin before he could do anything. Hermione quickly sprung into action, waving her wand in a complex movement.

"Calor undae!" she exclaimed, thawing out the ice as Ginny quickly cast a homenum revelio. Harry hopped down as he felt the spell reveal him. Daphne stepped out a spell already firing from her wand as Hermione quickly shielded. "Not so great now are you, Potter?" she hissed gleefully, a stunner speeding towards him. Harry neatly stepped out of the way, his green eyes narrowing in on his target.

Harry quickly cast a tripping jinx at Cormac, who was attempted to sneak up on Luna, who was now on the ground. Cormac fell with a huff as Neville stopped waving his wand around in a complicated motion, bringing the trees to life. "I don't know what's with you Granger, but you weren't like this before, just stop!" Harry pleaded as he dodged several other hexes. Hermione growled, and started putting more power behind her curses. "Diffindo!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Daphne spun out of the way of a bat-bogey hex, courtesy of Ginny. "You stole him from me, slut!" the Weasley girl growled, her fiery hair whipping around wildly as she jabbed her wand at Daphne. Daphne side-stepped the reducto, twirling her wand.

"Avis! Stupefy." Daphne said calmly, catching Ginny off guard. Ginny fell, eyes closing to hide the anger that simmered in her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Neville gazed at Cormac coldly. He had heard the stories about what he has threatened to do with the Gryffindor girls. He suddenly flicked his wand at the boy, muttering a transfiguration spell. Cormac blocked the spell with a laugh. "Is that all Longbottom? Say, I think that Luna looks cute today. Maybe I'll claim her after I'm done with you guys." he licked his lips, laughing. Neville felt anger flare in his soul, burning him. His back straightened, and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Do _not_ speak of Luna like that you bastard!" Neville roared, slashing his wand as he snarled, "Ardere!" Flames exploded from the wand, scorching the ground as Cormac hastily put up a shield. Neville's wand spun around and his eyes glared at the ashen face of Cormac. Luna stepped forward and whispered her thanks into Neville's ear as he stood protectively in front of her, as a brother would.

"Neville, it's ok." Luna whispered, wincing at the heat the flames caused. She quickly doused the flames with conjured water, causing smoke to billow into Cormac's face, blinding him.

"No it's not ok Luna! He spoke as if you're some slut that should be grateful that he wants you! Stupefy!" Nevile growled, hitting Cormac dead in the face with the spell. He breathed out slowly, feeling the rage subside. He ruffled Luna's hair with a smile. "Let's go watch Harry demolish Granger." Luna giggled and skipped away.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry raised his arms, and the animated trees spread their branches to surround Hermione, sidestepping the cutting curse. "That was dangerous, it could have killed me." Harry said coldly, and Hermione just sneered at him. He quickly conjured a few stones and transfigured them into stone warriors that slowly began to advance on his opponent. Neville, Daphne, and Luna walked back into the clearing with their opponents levitating behind them. Harry then summoned some of the tree branches to help bind Hermione. Hermione quickly cast multiple reductos, only to find that Harry wasn't playing around any longer, and had charmed the warriors and branches unbreakable.

"Goodnight Granger." he muttered as the stone warrior dealt a heavy blow to the back of her head, knocking her out.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"And in third place we have...The Silent Bells!" Harry declared as Katie Bell and her group walked up to receive their prize. Katie glared at him for the nickname as he snickered. Her team would pick off teams one by one using a warding scheme that would knock out anyone not keyed into the scheme, and just hung out in a hallway. Unfortunately, the team in second place had someone who was taking the new Warding class, and had dismantled the ward before taking them down. The girls didn't go down without a fight however, and had left a few presents on the other team faces.

"What's the prize Headmaster?" Katie teased as Harry rolled his eyes. The young Headmaster flicked his wand to reveal dueling robes, each one charmed to resize itself and block minor spells and curses. Katie squealed happily, putting the robe on immediately and snuggled into it feeling the temperature charm on it. Her group grinned and took theirs, but with much less excitement. Harry smiled, and waved the group off the stage.

"Next in second place we have...The Sunglasses!" Harry announced, snickering as Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner, and Roger Davis walked up, all wearing sunglasses. Blaise rolled his eyes at the name, but smirked nonetheless. "You each get a small box of free pranking items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Harry grinned, summoning the boxes as their eyes lit up at the idea of pranking their housemates.

"Thanks Potter." Theodore said, glancing back before finally walking off the stage with the box under his arm. Harry smiled again before turning back to the crowd of students.

"Now, although my group won, we decided it was a bit unfair as we have went through extensive training because we are the Dragon Council, and because I'm the Headmaster. So instead in first place we have a group of four that was a guest group...a group that wasn't even noticed until your group was the group who saw them...I present to you, the Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet!" Harry roared as the students screamed in excitement. The group laughed as they walked up to receive their prize.

"Now, as you have all graduated, I was unsure what to offer you. But then a thought came to me. I offer you guys the chance to return for a year, and receive special training with the Dragon Council. And if you accept, we have another thing to offer you, but it will only happen if you join." Harry said, grinning as the Gryffindors screamed at the group of four to accept the offer.

"I dunno Gred..."

"I thought I was done with school Forge."

"But we're getting our chance to finally tell Mum that we got our NEWTS." Gred argued, and Forge thought for a bit.

"And most of our customers come from here, and our ideas too..." Forge continued as the two turned to face Harry again.

"We accept." they said, getting loud cheers from the school. Angelina and Alicia glanced at each other, as they had gotten jobs.

"Alright, we accept, but if you help me play for pro." Angelina said, getting a wide grin from Harry. Alicia sighed and said,

"Well in that case, I also accept your offer. Now, what's the second offer?" she asked. Harry glanced at the other Council members before turning back to face the group.

"We would like to officially offer you a place here on the Dragon Council."


	15. Neville

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

The group of four stared in shock, the students having fallen deadly quiet. "Did I-"

"-hear right?" Gred and Forge asked, glancing at each other before turning back to Harry, who nodded seriously at them.

"Yes gentlemen, you did hear right. So, yes or no?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait wait wait. That means that Gryffindor will have...six people representing them. That's unfair." Angelina pointed out. Harry face-palmed as he muttered a few words under his breath.

"I forgot to mention that you guys won't be coming back into Gryffindor, you're going to be your own mini house. You won't be representing Gryffindor if you join, you'll be representing a separate mini house, as well as giving us a new point of view. One that has been outside of Hogwarts." Harry explained patiently, ignoring the exclamations of protest from Gryffindor.

"I see..." Alicia muttered. They all glanced at each other, silently communicating. Angelina turned back to Harry, who gave her a "well?" look.

"We accept Harry." Angelina said grinning, getting a wide one in return. Cheers exploded from the students as Harry shook her hand. "You better help my chances in getting in a pro Quidditch team, Potter." she teased. Harry just laughed and hugged her.

"Missed you too Angelina."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Luna grinned mischievously as Susan turned away from her with a small huff. "Why are you so mad at me?" she asked, getting no response from the redhead. "Is it because...you're jealous that I was on Harry's team?" Luna's blue eyes blinked innocently, not that Susan could see. Susan's eyes widened in shock at the question. Her face flushed, and she whirled around to protest only to find that Luna had vanished.

" _What was that?_ " she thought, breathing hard as she turned back around to start walking back to her dorm. " _There's no way I'm jealous right?_ " she wondered, wincing at the thought. She knew well what Luna was implying with that statement, and had no idea how to respond to it. She thought back to her interactions with the younger blond, and her eyes widened as she realized that Luna had been subtly leading her onto this path since the beginning. " _I was so jealous._ " she realized miserably, turning around and running for the Owlrey. She had to talk to her aunt about this.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Neville, do you have any lionsprouts?" Ron asked, getting a confused shake of the head from his fellow Gryffindor.

"I don't, but I have a few at Longbottom Manor. Why?" Neville asked.

"Professor Sprout and our new CoMC teacher want to do a joint presentation of one." Ron explained, opening his bag to grab his partially written charms essay. Neville hummed thoughtfully as he stood.

"I can pop over to grab one." Neville said, summoning a house elf to inform Harry of where he was going. With that, he flooed from the fireplace to Longbottom Manor. Stepping out into the entrance hall, he started on his way to the greenhouses, extremely wary of bumping into his grandmother.

"Neville? Is that you?" Neville winced, a pained expression appearing on his face before he wiped it away.

"Yes Gran, it's me." he replied, carefully keeping his face blank.

"Why are you home? Never mind, they must have kicked you out. Your father would be so ashamed of who you are Neville." she spat, getting no response.

"I'll have you know that I actually only came to grab a Lionsprout from the greenhouses. I have not been kicked out, and never will be." Neville growled as he took a threatening step forward. For once he didn't feel an ounce of fear as she glared at him furiously.

"How dare you boy-" she started, but Neville cut her off.

"Shut up Gran. I, as Heir-Lord Longbottom, am placing you on watch, and should you step one toe out of line towards me or my friends again, I will kick you out of the house of Longbottom," Neville said coldly, gripping his wand tightly, "you've always belittled me, taken me down, and allowed uncle Algernon to do whatever the hell he wants when it comes to me. Dropping me out of a third store window, calling squib every chance he gets…..you call me a squib, and weak, but you're the one who's been causing that. You've hindered me for so long, from forcing me to use Dad's wand, to putting me down at every chance you get." Neville stated, and Augusta flinched at the obvious magic that was swirling around Neville in droves.

Augusta Longbottom stared at her son in shock, and mild pride. Finally, he was standing up for himself. She nodded slowly and walked out of the room. Neville breathed a sigh of relief and quickly left back to Hogwarts.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry was sitting in the RoR meditating quietly, focusing on his magic. A small pop broke him out of his meditative state, and he raised an eyebrow at the elf. "Master Longbottom wants Apple to bes tellings yous that he bes going to Longbottom Manor to gets big cat plant with lots of hairs on head." the elf squeaked before popping out again.

" _Ok then._ " Harry thought, blinking as he stared at the spot the elf once stood. He slowly stood up, and stretched before heading out to the Hospital Wing. He had an appointment with a group of Mind Healers to attend. As Harry walked down the long hallways, with students all in their classes, he noticed that Hogwarts had appeared beside him. "Hello Hogwarts," he said politely. Daphne had been coaching him in pureblood ways so he could represent the Potter house better.

"Hi Harry," she replied brightly, "I just wanted to join you in your meeting with the mind healers." she explained, getting a nod from the boy as he continued on his trek to the Hospital Wing.


	16. Backbone

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (Sorry for the short chapter)**

"Harry Potter," Harry said, grinning as he shook the mind healer's hand.

"Name's John, and the dude next to me is Brian, and the lady is Scarlet." John replied, smiling cheerfully. Harry nodded his hello to them both. "So, what's this meeting for Headmaster?" John asked, glancing at the pair before them. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I just recently realized that Hogwarts doesn't have any mind healers, and that is incredibly vital to a child's growth if they have gone through some intense events, such as abuse. The council is working on the abuse, as we now have a book that can actually monitor a magical student's home situation depending on their level of emotion, and health levels. However they will need some form of counseling, which is where you come in." Harry explained, conjuring a few chairs for them all to sit in. Daphne called for a house elf to bring them some drinks and a few snacks.

"I see...and how much would we be getting paid?" John asked. Harry grinned, with Daphne smirking behind her hand. Hook, line, and sinker.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry walked out of the meeting feeling rather proud of himself. "Harry?" he glanced at Daphne, and nodded for her to continue. "I think...no, I _know_ , you should pay the Dursleys a visit, even if it's just to tell them goodbye for the last time."

"No, I can't. I'm too bu-"

"Don't give me that excuse Potter." Daphne snapped, startling the young Headmaster. "You need to close that part of your past, because it's haunting you even now, you can't get it out of your head!" she exclaimed, getting a shameful look from Harry. She sighed, and held his hand in hers. "Harry, it's going to be good for you, even help lessen your nightmares. It's like...closure. I don't want to hurt you, know that. I will never ever hurt you." she whispered, holding his gaze.

Harry nodded, and put up a shaky smile. "Ok, but I want to do it in the most amazing way possible, and snub them really good." Daphne smiled gently, nodding her agreement.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry stood before the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. He rapped his knuckles sharply against the door. He wore a crisp black suit with an emerald green tie and a gold watch on his right wrist.

"Yes?" Came the oily voice of Petunia Dursley as she opened to door. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, and she stepped back in shock. "BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She hissed and attempted to drag him inside. Harry glared at her coldly, and Daphne stepped out from behind him. Her tight black cocktail dress causing Dudley to eye her lustfully.

"My name isn't Freak or Boy. My name is Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin, and Heir to the Black Line. You will treat me with respect. It is the most you can do after your horrid treatment of me." Harry growled lowly, stepping inside and pulling Daphne against him, causing Dudley to glare at him with piggy eyes. "You have mistreated and abused me for too long. Due to me being a wizard, I could throw you into the darkest and most hellish cells of Azkaban, and no one would question it. Abusers are viewed as demons from hell in my world. And you managed to abuse the most famous boy in the magical world."

Vernon spluttered furiously, turning a dark purple in his anger. "Now listen here you freak! We wasted good money on caring for you! And this is how you repay us!"

"Caring? Is that what you call giving me a cupboard for a bedroom? With barely any food? Caring is making me your personal house elf who does all the chores?" Harry accused, and his magic flared dangerously around him. "You messed with the wrong wizard. The DMLE will be here to arrest you shortly. Goodbye and good riddance Dursleys." Daphne smirked at them, causing Vernon to turn an even darker shade of purple as they apparated out, the DMLE apparating in as they left.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry landed back in his office in Hogwarts, and collapsed on his chair as tears slowly fell from his eyes. "It's over. It's over." he whispered, and Daphne pulled him into a hug, whispering calming words to him. Hedwig flew in from the open window, landed on his shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek gently. He looked up, and gave a watery smile to his beloved owl, and started to pet her head softly as he thanked Daphne.

"It's nothing Harry." she said, only for Harry to shake his head as he gathered up all of his courage.

"No, it's not nothing. It's huge," he started, and hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Daphne, will you go out with me?"

Daphne's eyes widened as she heard the question. "This isn't just a repayment is it?" she asked nervously, and Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm doing this because I've been wanting to do it for a while now, but never really got the courage." he replied, trailing off a bit at the end. Daphne just nodded slowly, still surprised by the question. She took a deep breath, noticing how nervous her lack of response was making Harry.

"Yes."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Daphne, you ready?" Harry called, fixing his tie for the tenth time. He attempted to comb his hair one last time before giving up.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Daphne teased, walking down the stairs. Harry turned around, and his mouth dropped open. "Do I look ok?" she asked nervously, and Harry inhaled sharply, closing his mouth with a snap.

"Ok? You look amazing! Perfect!" Harry exclaimed, kissing her softly. She smiled, kissing back. "Come on, our reservations are in ten minutes," he said, pulling back and offering his arm to her. She took it, and he pulled out a slip of paper. "France!" he said, and they vanished from the castle.

Daphne's eyes widened as she spotted the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "You brought me to Paris?!" she asked, turning to face him. Harry grinned widely and nodded. She grabbed his tie, and pulled him into another kiss, pouring all of her feelings into it. "Thank you," she whispered after they surfaced for air.

"Anything for you, my Ice Queen," he replied, kissing once more before leading her into the small cafe. "Table for Potter," he said, and the waitress checked the list before grabbing two menus.

"Right this way sir," she said with a strong accent, and Harry simply nodded with a smile. After sitting down, and admiring the view, the waitress asked what they would like to drink.

"I would like a latte please," Harry said, glancing over the menu.

"A tropical tea for me please," Daphne added, and the waitress nodded before writing it down and walking away. "I can't believe you actually brought me to Paris!" she squealed, getting a low chuckle from Harry.

"And magical Paris is actually right down the road. I was thinking we could check out a few shops and stores while we were here," he replied, pointing down the street, and she kissed him excitedly before looking back at her menu.


	17. SPORTS

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, oh and when it says football, it's not American football (it's soccer).**

Amelia Bones was concerned when she read her daughter's letter about Luna Lovegood. She wrote back quickly, saying that she wanted to meet with her daughter. With that, she quickly bustled to the floo, and shouted "The Three Broomsticks!" as she walked through the green flames.

"Auntie!" Susan exclaimed, hugging her aunt who had just come through. Susan led her aunt over to a table, where they ordered a few butterbeers before talking. "So...you got my letter?" she asked, peering over her bottle nervously at her aunt. Amelia sighed, running a hand down her face.

"Yes...I just wanted to know if this is...if you're sure." Amelia finished, looking at her niece. Susan nodded, her eyes focusing on her shoes. "Susan, I'm saying that I'm ok with this, but I just want you to be _happy_. Are you going to be happy?" she asked gently, and Susan's eyes brightened as she smiled.

"Yeah, I will be." Susan replied, a slow grin creeping onto her face as her Aunt started to ask for details.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Susan portkeyed back to Hogwarts, and the moment her feet landed back inside the castle, she felt someone grab her tie and pull. Lips crash into her own, and she relaxed into them, kissing back slowly. Her hands slide down the slim waist of Luna Lovegood and pull her closer. "So...us?" she asked quietly, and Luna smiled softly, resting her forehead against the former Hufflepuff's.

"Yes, of course." she replied, leaning in again for another kiss. Susan sighed happily, and kissed back.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry, we still have to discuss sports," Justin said, and Harry looked up from his paperwork.

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry grinned, "now, where to start?" Justin pulled out a list of different sports.

"I was thinking we start with looking at the sports that would work the best for the magical world, and then find ways to prevent the use of magic to cheat," Justin explained, and Harry conjured a white-board with a wave of his hand.

"Before we start," Harry snapped his fingers, summoning Dobby. "Dobby, can you tell Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan to come to my office?" Dobby nodded furiously, ears flapping about on his head.

"Alright, while we wait, how does training feel?" Harry asked cheerfully, and Justin gave him a disgruntled look.

"Death, but I can feel myself improving by the day. Not only in mastering the spells, but also in spell speed, silent casting, and I feel more in tune with my magic! It's exhilarating." Justin breathed, and Harry laughed.

"I feel you mate, it feels amazing. Not to mention now that the girls will be loving your new physique." Harry winked, smirking. Justin snorted, a light blush spreading across his face. Before he could reply, however, Dean and Seamus walked in, looking confused.

"Why did you call us Headmaster?" Dean asked politely, and Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the cackling Justin next to him.

"I called you both here to discuss sports ideas for the wizarding world. Justin and I both thought that there are next to no sports in the magical world, contrasting from the several ones found in the muggle world." Harry explained, writing down the list of sports on the white-board. Seamus suddenly let out a high pitched squeal of excitement, earning himself a few strange glances from the others.

He flushed, and Dean just laughed, "Ignore him. Anything about sports and Seamus goes nuts." Harry chuckled as he nodded.

"Alright, let's start with brooms. Besides Quidditch, broom racing for some reason isn't a thing. Anyone know why?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So you two finally got together?" Daphne smirked at Susan's blushing face. Luna nodded happily, snuggling into Susan's arms.

"Who asked first?" Tracey asked, smiling at the cute couple.

"I did," Luna stated, and they all roared with laughter as Susan grumbled good-naturedly.

"How's Harry?" Susan asked, trying to divert the attention focus onto Daphne.

"Oh he's amazing," Daphne said, smiling as she remembered the most recent date that Harry took her on, "he took me to Paris yesterday, and we had lunch at a cafe. The view was simply gorgeous, and the food was heavenly!" she sighed, getting knowing smiles from the others.

"That's so romantic!" Luna squealed, and the others laughed in agreement. "When are you going to take me somewhere exotic?" she teased Susan, who spluttered for a reply before sighing.

"Is that all you two did?" Tracey asked, leaning forward with a small suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Daphne shook her head with an eye-roll, and showed them a sparkling diamond necklace.

"He got this for me. We went shopping in magical Paris, and we found a jewelry store. He even carved his own set of protective runes into it. It's a two-way portkey in case of trouble. If I'm in trouble, I could portkey to him, or he could portkey to me. It also protects me from minor hexes and curses, as well as warning me about potions in my food." Daphne said, rubbing the necklace lovingly.

"Sounds lovely." Tracey giggled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. When was she going to get a boyfriend? She sighed before joining the giggling girls around her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Alright, so we agree on fencing, broom racing, thestral racing, boxing, archery, capture the flag, track and field, soccer, football, and gymnastics?" Harry asked, glancing over the long list before them.

"Yep!" Dean said happily, stretching his back. Seamus grinned widely, and said,

"I was thinking we could start these here at Hogwarts, and therefore the students will bring them to their parents, who will bring them to their jobs, and it will keep spreading that way."

"That's what we were thinking. You know what they say, if you want change, start with the children." Justin replied, getting nods of agreement all around.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Students of Hogwarts, I am here today to tell you that we have decided to try out many different sports ideas here. If you like them, please spread the word by telling your parents!" Harry said, banners with the symbols of different sports falling from the ceiling. "Welcome to the first ever sports tournament! We now officially will be teaching you all different sports, and if you find yourself enamored by one, please, join a team!"

Justin held up his hands, pointing at different banners. "We have fencing! Archery!" Draco hopped down with a sword and started fencing against Flitwick, who looked like he was enjoying himself. "Capture the flag! Rugby!" Dean climbed up on the table, in sports clothes, and threw a rugby ball across the room, where someone jumped up and caught it. "Boxing! Track and field!" Neville shrugged off his shirt and held up his hands that now were covered by a pair of boxing gloves. Many girls were looking at his new physique in approval and interest.

Terry pushed Justin aside, and cast a sonorous before shouting, "Football! Gymnastics!" Daphne and Susan did a serious of cartwheels and backflips down the aisles. "We have thestral racing!" Luna came in riding on a thestral's back, flying around the room while squealing happily. "And finally...we have broom racing!" Harry burst through the crowd from atop his Firebolt, speeding around the Great Hall. Loud roars of approval and excitement could be heard.

"Thank you, students! And may you have fun with these new sports!" Harry finished, pulling to a stop, his hair windblown. "Today, classes will be canceled in favor of these new sports, but they will resume as normal tomorrow! Anyone interested in broom racing, please head out to the Quidditch pitch! Thestral racing will be held around the lake, where a course has already been set up!"

Ron gestured for the students to stand, and once they were all standing, he flicked his wand to move the tables against the walls. He transfigured the tiles to grass and used a painting charm to add in boundary lines. Justin was conjuring two large yellow posts at either end of the newly made field. Harry glanced at them before continuing, "Football will be held in the Great Hall for now, until we find a better area to practice it in. Soccer will be held in be held out on the Quidditch pitch because the broom racing track is in the air."

"Fencing will be held in our new DADA teacher, Professor Griffin's classroom and archery will be in a field in the Forbidden Forest. Students in archery, do not wander off. Gymnastics will be in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Boxing will be held in Professor Flitwick's classroom where it will be heavily supervised."

"Track and field will be out on the field outside, a little closer to the castle than the thestral racers. Capture the flag will also be taking place in the Forbidden Forest, as we have already set up a protected warded area for the students. Any student that tries to leave the warded area without permission will find themselves back here in the castle, so don't try to wander off, as you won't make it."

Harry glanced around at all the excited faces and nodded. "That is all students, please head to your preferred sport! Any student that does not wish to partake in a sport please stay behind and gather behind the Teacher's Table. Thank you!" There was a stampede as the students ran out the doors towards the areas for their sports. The council members and teachers followed close behind, making sure that no one was run over.

"Are you going to get off of the Firebolt now?" Luna asked, looking up at Harry who was doing tricks in the air.

"Nope! Why should I?" he replied cheerfully and flew out of the room. Luna sighed and turned to the small group of students behind the head table.


	18. Cho Chang

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

"Alright, you guys will be doing something a little different. Harry wanted to set up a small tutoring group program, but so far we haven't found the time for it yet. You guys are going to not only help smooth over the details of this, but this will also be put on your record, which indeed help you once you graduate, as people love to find people who are good at planning. Consider this real-world training if you will." She said and conjured up a whiteboard.

"And just why should we listen to you Loony?" a voice sneered and Luna felt a wand tip press against her neck.

"Miss Chang, remove that wand unless you want the full force of the Council to hit you hard," Luna said as she slowly turned around, her blue eyes hardening.

"I don't think I will Loony. Besides, why would anyone listen to a crazy freak?" Cho giggled softly, only to notice a wand under her chin, softly pressing against the vulnerable point.

"Many people actually Cho. Many people. The Council is my family and will protect me with their lives, as I would do for them. And have you noticed that the other students here are all pointing their wands at you?" Luna asked softly, eyes flicking over to the other students. Cho whirled around, not moving her wand and her eyes widened in fear as she saw how the other students in the small group were all pointing their wands at her.

"Don't you see Cho? Bullies aren't appreciated, not here, and not anywhere else. I suggest you settle down and listen." Luna said and turned away.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry flew over to the track and field group, where Daphne was coaching them in starting positions. As he silently watched, an idea started to form in his mind. The school wouldn't be able to hold this many sports in these spots forever, and they couldn't expand outwards. He thought of the many empty classrooms but then thought that maybe it was best to only use those if it's raining, as the students would be spending most of their day inside due to classes already.

"Then the only other place would be...up..." he realized and immediately flew back inside to find Hogwarts. As he navigated the halls atop his broom, he noticed how empty Hogwarts felt, and a feeling of dread washed over him. He urged his broom to go faster and sharply spun around a corner. "Hogwarts!" he called, halting to a stop, looking around.

"Harry?" Hogwarts replied, appearing in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I just felt like something was incredibly wrong..." Harry replied, his gut feeling increasing instead of going away. Hogwarts frowned and checked the wards.

"The bullying ward is going off. In the Great Hall," she said, and the two vanished as they portkeyed away.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Luna lifted her arms in an attempt to defend herself as the blows rained down on her. Cho's furious eyes glared down at her as the others struggled against their bonds in an attempt to free themselves. Cho had tied them up using magic, and now was hitting Luna anywhere she could. "Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Incarceous!" A voice roared, the spells shooting from their wand rapidly.

Green eyes blazed as Harry held his wand in front of him, advancing on the downed form of the Ravenclaw. He flicked his wand at the others, freeing them from their bonds. "Luna, are you ok?" he asked, eyes softening as he took in her hurt form. Hogwarts waved her hand, healing the bruises and cuts.

"I'm fine, thanks Harry." she murmured, picking her wand up from where Cho had kicked it. She blinked as she felt tears pricking in her eyes and Harry pressed the dragon symbol on his chest. In swirls on magic, the other Council members appeared, eyes widening as they took in the scene.

"Luna! What happened?!" Susan asked, frantic as she rushed over the younger girl. Luna just buried her face into Susan's shoulder, sobbing as she felt the other girl's arms wrap around her protectively. Harry glared at Cho, and picked up the Ravenclaw's wand. With a small wave of his hand, he woke her up.

"Cho Chang," he growled, grabbing the attention of the girl as she struggled against her bonds, "you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts, for the assault of one Luna Lovegood, a Dragon Council member. Any last words?" he asked, glaring at her darkly as the Amelia and a group of aurors rushed in. Seeing the situation she was in, Cho hung her head, staying silent.

"Lord Potter, what is going on here?" Amelia asked, looking at the situation with a critical eye. Harry sighed, and Hogwarts explained everything. Amelia took Cho's wand, and handed it to an auror, who placed it in a bag, labeled "evidence". "We will be going now Lord Potter, have a nice day. And Miss Lovegood, I am sorry that this happened to you," Amelia murmured, levitating Cho up, and marching out of the school.

Harry sighed, and said, "Get back to your sports Council. Susan, Luna, take today off." Daphne squeezed his hand before leaving, the other Council following her out. Susan led Luna to her dorm. Harry looked up at the ceiling of the now empty room, and a tear ran down his face as he wondered when it would finally be peaceful.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort sat in his throne, looking over his Death Eaters. When had it come to this? Potter in a position of power, Dumbledore nowhere to be seen. He screamed in rage, and hit Lucius with a crucio for no reason other to release his anger. Lucius's screams were music to his ears. He lifted the curse before it could cause any damage to Lucius. "Death Eaters!" he hissed, "tonight, we will show everyone who we are, and that _we_ are to be feared. We have been silent for too long! Tonight, let us feast upon the screams of those worthless muggles! Let us go burn down neighborhoods!" he grinned widely, cackling loudly as he heard the roars of agreement from his Death Eaters.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione Granger sat in her dorm, ignoring the whispering around her as people surveyed the stacks of books surrounding her, all on one topic; Hogwarts, and their history of Headmasters. She refused to believe that Harry could possibly be anything without her, that he was the one chosen, not her! But before she could start on the next book, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to snarl at whoever had dared disturb her, only to blink as she took in the image of Professor McGonagall before her. The professor sighed.

"Miss Granger, please, follow me." she said, and started to walk away, Hermione quickly packing her things and following.

"Professor, where are we going?" she asked, lengthening her strides to catch up to the older woman. McGonagall did not reply, getting a small frown of irritation from the girl. McGonagall led her into the Hospital Wing, where she was promptly brought into a new room that she hadn't seen there before. The room was painted a plain white, with a few splashes of color here and there in the form of still paintings showing landscapes. Seeing a couch, she hesitantly sat down, and was further confused when McGonagall hurried out of the room as a man she had never seen before entered, and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Miss Hermione Granger, am I correct?" he asked, glancing at his clipboard. Hermione frowned.

"Yes, that's my name, but who are you? And what am I doing here? I'm going to be late for classes if we don't hurry this up an-"

"Miss Granger, classes have been canceled for today. For the sports introduction that the Headmaster had just done today. Were you not in the Great Hall this morning for breakfast?" the man asked, blinking in surprise when Hermione shook her head. "Well then, let's get down to why you are here. Multiple students have reported you for your abnormal behaviors, which is why you are here, to receive a form of counseling."

"Counseling? I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, it's impossible I would need counseling. Was Potter the one who reported me? I bet he did, I knew he was jealous of me." she sneered, only to get a sigh from the man.

"Miss Granger, I am a mind healer, you may call me John. Headmaster Potter did not report you, although he did recommend you be looked at. And now I think I am starting to see the issue."


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, sorry for the short chapter**

John sighed and turned back to his clipboard. "Alright, why don't we talk about Lord Potter, as you had seemed so negative when talking about him."

"What else is there to say about him? He's a lying, whining, cheating, bastard that gets his way all the time. He's got everyone bewitched!" she exclaimed with disgust. John rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had not seen a case this bad in years, and it already was tiring him out.

"Why do you think this?"

"Because suddenly his OWL grades have been changed to straight O's, with his NEWTS being the same, even though we haven't even taken NEWTS yet! There's no way he could've done that in such a short amount of time. And all the teachers teach practically no theory, and are treating me unfairly when I try to answer questions to do my work! I bet he purposely chose ones that would do this." Hermione scowled. John ran his hand down his face with a sigh.

"His OWL grades changed because he retook them after getting some serious training from Lady Hogwarts. And he took his NEWTS with the same results for the same reason. He took his NEWTs early because it wouldn't do for a Headmaster to not have done his or her wizarding tests, on gotten good grades on both. He managed it in a short amount of time because he was put into a time chamber in Gringotts after striking a deal with the king of the goblin nation, who he became friends with."

John paused before continuing. "As for the teachers, how is your behavior in class? What part of your behavior are things that could irritate your teachers?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a bit before replying, "Nothing!" John sighed, and pulled out a packet and handed a copy to her.

"This is a packet of complaints from teachers about your behavior. Why don't we read through them together, and maybe then we can find a solution." John said, and they opened the packet together. "Alright, first up we have professor Griffin from Defense. He says that you aren't using your own ideas, and often go off topic in your essays, even though he's asked you many times to stay on topic, as well as try and not quote everything word for word from the textbook."

"I'm within my rights to be doing this! The book is right, and who does he think he is to try and discourage me using books!" she exclaimed furiously.

"He isn't discouraging you from reading books and using them as sources Miss Granger. If anything, he's encouraging you to think for yourself. Isn't that something you want?" John asked as she stilled.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ron flew through the air atop his broom and blew his whistle as a fourth-year Gryffindor felt as if it would be ok to elbow his fellow racer in the face. "Five minutes on the bench Mr. White." Ron sighed as he healed Dennis Creevey's broken nose with a wave of his wand.

"You're quite efficient Weasley. What changed?" a female voice asked, and he whirled around his broom to face the person addressing him.

"Davis," he muttered and turned back around to keep an eye on the broom racers. "Harry became Headmaster...and Azkaban's breakout happened. It's all too real, and if I keep lazing about...it just is lessening my chances for survival. I have to be efficient, because what happens when we're fighting, and I'm not? People will die."

Tracy didn't reply for a while, simply watching the broom racers circle the Quidditch pitch. "I see your point." she finally said quietly, and Ron looked at her curiously. Part of his mind screamed at him to brush her off. She's just a slimy snake after all. He ruthlessly squashed that part, as Tracy had proven herself to be very useful to the Council in ideas and projects, as well as being a nice person.

"Yeah. Makes me sad that it came to this though." he sighed, and whistled sharply again when he saw an argument breaking out between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Tracy watched him fly away with a thoughtful look before turning back around and heading back into the castle.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort cackled loudly as he felt the heat from the massive fires. Flames ate up the houses like a starved wolf pack, and the screams from the muggles were music to his ears. A muggle trying to drag himself out of his house caught his attention. "Crucio!" he hissed, laughing coldly as the man screamed. Oh, how those delightful screams sounded.

"Milord," Lucius drawled, "the Order has arrived." Voldemort grinned wildly, and replied,

"Retreat!" as he apparated out in a plume of black smoke. Dumbledore cursed under his breath at the chaos before him.

"Damn you Tom, damn you!" he muttered as a massive water phoenix shot from his wand and started to douse the fires.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry stared at the paper sadly, not even bothering to drink his coffee. He stood up, grabbing the attention of the students. "Students, I know that while many of you may not like muggles, death is still death, and is not something that is pleasant to think about. I toast to those innocent lives that were taken today, and I toast to better futures and hope that you all survive this horrible war."

The students rose from their seats, lifting their cups up in unison, and Harry saw a few muggleborns sob quietly and realized that maybe some of their families or friends could have been in the fires. He closed his eyes and headed to the RoR. "Hogwarts, I want you to train me harder than before," he said, shrugging off his cloak, and transfiguring his clothing into muggle exercise clothing.

Hogwarts looked at him and held up flaming fireballs. "Run," she stated and started to throw the fireballs at him with speeds that rivaled even the most experienced duelists. Harry spun in the air as he jumped high to avoid a fireball. He landed on his hands, and neatly flipped out of the way of the next three.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry's foot connected with Hogwarts' stomach, knocking her back a few feet. Before she could recover, he rushed forward to deal another round of punches. She leaned back and jumped up to perform a spinning kick. He raised his arm to block, using his other to grab her leg and slam her to the ground. He felt a blast of magical energy knock him back and gritted his teeth. "So, we're doing that now."

He pulled out Gryffindor's sword and brought the blade down on her head, only to be blocked by her arm that had gauntlets all the way to her elbows. Harry snarled lowly, channeling his magic through the sword as he slashed through the air again, red slashes flying through the air towards the centuries year old entity. He then flicked his wrist, summoning his wand from his holster, and sent multiple stunners her way.

Hogwarts flipped up and spun out of the way of each slash, barely dodging the hidden stunners that were behind them. She snapped her fingers, and ropes flew towards Harry, who mindlessly conjured a statue to take the hit. He then weaved his wand around in figure eight, turning the ground into a sheet of ice. Hogwarts flicked her wrist and melted the ice with a fire whip, that she snapped toward Harry, who raised the sword of Gryffindor to block her.

"Depulso!" he bellowed, his aim true as his spell blasted Hogwarts into the wall. Hogwart smirked, and his eyes widened as the near invisible stunner hit him head-on.


	20. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Harry stood before the group of people he had named the DA and smiled proudly. "Welcome back guys. Despite being Headmaster, I will continue this club and our meetings, but this time, I have news. First of all, I am canceling the contract that Miss Granger put you guys in, and am making you sign a new one that has a lot more security clauses. Trust me, this contract won't just humiliate you." Harry's hard gaze swept over the determined faces staring back at him. He smirked.

"Daphne had so lovingly told me that the current contract wasn't enough to keep you all from giving out secrets. The reason for this contract is simple. This is war, and now the DA will be becoming more of just a group of people wanting to learn more magic because of a bad teacher. No, I will be teaching you how to fight, and how to survive. This contract will ensure that you will not and can not tell anyone our secrets and protect us. If you are really with me, sign here."

Harry was shocked that every single person stood up and signed. The contract glowed green for all, confusing them. "The contract would have glowed a bright red if any of you had bad intentions toward me, the group, or if you were a Death Eater. I am not playing around. Now today we will be working in groups. I recognize that not everyone here wants to be out in the battlefield fighting, which is why I have brought in Madam Pomfrey here to help whoever doesn't want to fight, learn how to heal, so they will be able to help fight in some way." Harry grinned at the cheers.

"Group up in groups of three, we will be doing teamwork exercises, so none of you lose your heads in battle. I know that there are people here who are better leaders than others, but I think it's useful if everyone has some form of experience in leading, just in case. Choose one person to be your group leader for now. We will be having three rounds. Each time, there will be a real-life simulation. I will be mixing up the scene for the simulation each time, and each round you will switch to a different leader in the group, and therefore everyone will get a turn."

Everyone nodded in determination. Harry grinned. "Alright, Council, feel free to join groups or make your own. Everyone who doesn't want to fight, please join Madam Pomfrey. Oh, and don't worry. We will still be having DA sessions like last year, but I have to up the ante a bit thanks to Voldie returning." The students all grouped up, grinning in excitement.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny Weasley sat down, scowling in annoyance. She was missing a DA meeting for this stupid meeting with a mind healer. McGonagall didn't listen to her and forced her to go. She entered the plain white room and absently looked over the paintings of landscapes. Her attention snapped over to the woman sitting in the chair.

"Good evening Miss Weasley, my name's Scarlet." the mind healer, Scarlet, said with a smile. "You've been called here to discuss..." Scarlet checked her clipboard, "Harry Potter."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Silver skull masks shimmered in the light, black cloaks rustling as they billowed in the wind. Neville calmed his breathing, steadying his wand. "Spread out." a rough voice barked from behind the mask. "They're here somewhere. The Dark Lord wants them alive for some reason, but feel free to rough them up a bit." Neville could practically hear the sneer.

He turned to face his team; Hannah Abbott and Su Li. He smiled grimly. "Alright team," he whispered, making sure to throw up a silencing ward around them as he talked. Neville knew that Harry was smart enough to give the simulation DE's the same abilities as they did in real life, with the only difference being the spells they used. "We're going to take them out fast. No flashy work here, as we want to be quick and efficient. Try not to scream out your spells."

Hannah and Su nodded, their faces set in grim determination. Neville took down the ward and silently sent a disarming spell at the leader. The leader whirled around, throwing up a shield. "Come on out!" he sneered, and Neville stepped out, his shoulders squared as he slid into a dueling stance.

"Hello," he muttered as he twirled his wand, shooting off five reductos. Hannah and Su walked out behind the group and leveled their wands at the other two DEs. Two silent stunners slammed into the other two Death Eaters, knocking them out. The leader, who was fighting Neville, turned around in surprise, and Neville's diffindo sliced his head off. Neville's eyes widened, and he ran to lean against a tree as he vomited. Su laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of knowing.

"It's ok Longbottom," she murmured, stepping aside as Hannah ran up to check up on Neville herself.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry? What about him? He's going to be my husband." Ginny asked, looking at Scarlet as if she was stupid. Scarlet ran her hand down her face.

"He's currently dating Miss Greengrass, Miss Weasley." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but soon he'll realize his love for me, and then we're going to marry, and have a kid, no more than one though because kids are annoying," Ginny said, impressing Scarlet at how fast she had spoken.

"Miss Weasley, the Headmaster told me himself that to him, you are a sister. And aren't you assuming too much in this dream?"

"It's not a dream you lonely hag! How dare you! I get that you're jealous of Harry's relationship with me, but stop trying to force your lonely views onto people who actually know love!" Ginny exclaimed, only to shrink back when murderous intent exploded off of Scarlet.

"We will be having many more sessions in the future Miss Weasley. Don't assume this is your only one. Now, clearly, something is wrong here," Scarlet said coldly, and leveled her wand at the young Weasley girl, "Legilimens!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Scarlet looked around in the black space that was Ginny's mind. It unnerved her. A cold high pitched laughter rang around her, chilling her to the bone. She knew that laugh. Her wand fell into her hand, and she fell into a dueling stance. "Where are you, Voldemort? And why are you here?"

"Oh, Miss Scarlet. Don't you see? I'm the remnants of a horcrux." the cold and arrogant voice replied, memories bubbling up in front of Scarlet. A diary, Tom Riddle, and waking up to find a childhood crush Harry Potter crouched in front of a dead basilisk, with a phoenix on his shoulder.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." she hissed, casting a widespread lumos to light up the place. A young teenage boy stood before her, an arrogant smirk on his face. This is a young Voldemort, she realized. The boy, Tom, snarled lowly at the name.

"Don't call me by that lowly muggle name." he hissed. Scarlet paused and thought back. This wasn't really Riddle. From what she saw in the bubbled memories, Ginny had been possessed by his horcrux that was a diary, and never saw counseling to get over the whole incident.

"This is just a small figment of her imagination, constantly haunting her," she muttered, looking back up at Riddle. And her obsession with Harry Potter came from the broken and terrified mind of a teenage girl who had just been saved by her childhood crush, who's personality was really one of a fictional character. "First things first," she thought and smirked at the slightly uneasy expression on Riddle's face, "get rid of this dude."


	21. Draco

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Draco felt a chill run down his spine as he walked the dungeon halls. He slipped his wand into his hand cautiously. A bright red spell sped by his ear, and he spun on his heel to face his attacker. "Who's there?" he asked, blue eyes scanning the dark hallway.

"Draco, the Dark Lord wants you." Pansy stepped out from the shadows, her wand in hand. Draco tightened his grip on his wand as Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode stepped out, surrounding him. He knew he had no chance against them all, but he would try anyway.

"Tell Riddle he can shove his offer back up his ass," Draco replied with a small snarl, lifting his wand.

"Well too bad he won't take a no for an answer Malfoy." Theodore sneered, and the crucio red fired from his wand. Draco neatly sidestepped the spell, relaxing into the many different dueling tips that Harry had drilled into him. One, never stop moving.

"Conjunctivitis, diffindo," Draco responded in kind, jumping into the air to avoid a barrage of stunners from Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy. Theodore lazily shielded against both, never moving from his spot. Draco knew that in this case, it would be dangerous for him not to go all out. He struck out his heel, slamming it into Pansy's face.

"My face!" Pansy shrieked in pain, going silent when Draco's elbow smashed against her head, knocking her out. The Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he flipped out of the way of another crucio. Nott was getting annoying. A fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the air from him. He quickly recovered and slid back to avoid the next punch. He knew that going against Crabbe and Goyle physically would be stupid, so he quickly snapped out a flurry of disarmers, stunners, and body binds. They both were too slow to block them all.

"Just me and you now Nott." he spat, wiping his mouth of the small amount of blood that trickled down from Goyle's punch. He rolled up his sleeves, transfigured his shoes into something that Harry called "trainers", and settled into a dueling stance. He leveled his wand at Nott's face. "Let's dance."

Theodore snapped off cutting curses and even managed a weak fire whip. Draco summoned his own water whip after dodging the cutting curses. As Theodore struggled with controlling his fire whip, Draco suddenly pulled out his and whipped Theodore into the wall. Draco suddenly coughed up blood and fell to the ground. His hand flew to his stomach, and he removed it to see it covered in blood.

"I got you." Nott chuckled weakly before his eyes rolled back into his head. Draco curled up, barely managing to press his dragon symbol before falling unconscious.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"How is he?" a voice whispered.

"His vitals are stable now, but he needs a lot more rest. We won't be able to tell what happened until he wakes. The others are claiming innocence, but we need his account before pumping them with veritaserum." another replied. Draco groaned, blinking open his eyes before shutting them at the bright light.

"Mr. Malfoy! Can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey's voice reached his ears. Slowly he nodded his head.

"You shouldn't be moving much, hang on," Harry muttered to him. Draco hummed in response before feeling someone pour a potion down his throat, numbing the pain.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely. Harry chuckled.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," he replied, summoning a piece of paper and a dicta-pen. Draco hummed and closed his eyes again before replying,

"I was ambushed in the dungeon hallways by Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. Parkinson claimed that the Dark Lord sent them to fetch me and bring me to him. I dueled them all, knocking out Pansy with an elbow to her temple, and took down Crabbe and Goyle with a round of stunners. Nott and I dueled, even bringing out a fire whip. I countered with a water whip and quickly knocked him out by whipping him into the wall. But he seemed to have gotten me with one of his cutting curses before he fell unconscious."

Harry nodded and stood. "Thanks, Draco. I don't know how much longer you'll be in here for, but either way, this information is helpful. Now, to pump them all with truth serum." he left the room, nodding to Madam Pomfrey as he went.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Auntie! Why are you here?" Susan asked surprised. Amelia Bones shook her head at her niece, marching past with an auror contingent.

"Headmaster Potter, where are they?" she asked, dangerously calm.

"We kept them in an empty classroom that we warded so that they couldn't do magic, wand or not. They can't get out or send messages either." Harry replied curtly, standing and leading the aurors out, ignoring the loud whispering from the students.

"Here they are," Harry muttered, opening the door only to blink slowly as a fist slammed into the ward bubble where Harry's face would've been, had he not stepped back.

"Arrest them!" Amelia snapped, and the aurors quickly stormed into the room, snapping magic suppression cuffs onto them all. "We're taking them to the Ministry now for their trials that we managed to arrange in record time. Would you like to send someone to oversee it?" she asked Harry, who looked over his council.

"I can go." a hoarse voice said from the doorway. They all looked over in shock to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe, his face sickly pale. "I have enough strength for this, but I definitely want to remain sitting," he muttered, collapsing into a wheelchair that Harry quickly conjured.

"Terry, go with Draco to the Ministry to oversee the trials. I think you know what I would be pushing for, and my responses to things. Go, quickly. And keep Draco well please." Harry ordered and Terry nodded as he wheeled Draco out to the floo.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The trial went smoothly, with Draco's account of the story and Terry's ability to block any move made to save the accused, making short work of the group. The pair managed to convince everyone that because it was a war they should start to sending anyone who was a confirmed Death Eater through the veil.


	22. Happy Holidays!

**I don't own HP, also, this isn't an official chapter, as I thought it would be fun to write a holiday chapter. Don't worry, the official chapter will be coming in soon!**

Harry stood up, raising his mug of hot chocolate that had a small tower of whipped cream on top. "Happy Holidays everyone! Now, for those who are going home to celebrate whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year, please note that our present is no homework...no seriously. You have no work. Now because I don't feel like saying some super long speech for this time of year, enjoy your dinner!" he exclaimed, getting laughter from all around as Daphne shook her head in amusement.

"You sure know how to make an impression." Neville snorted, getting a few snickers from the other boys. Harry just stuck his tongue out at them before returning to his hot chocolate. A loud bang suddenly was heard as suddenly everyone was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweaters possible, along with dancing Christmas hats.

"Fred, George!" Angelina roared, tearing the hat off her head as she whipped out her wand to chase the laughing twins. Harry just shrugged, and licked off his whipped cream mustache.

"Hm..tasty!" he commented, ignoring the fact that his hat fell off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Susan blushed as she noticed that some mistletoe was floating above her and Luna. Luna just giggled, and kissed Susan before skipping off. The mistletoe disappeared, only to reappear above Harry and Daphne, who both blinked in mild surprise before kissing. The mistletoe continued to randomly pop over the heads of couples, who seemed to enjoy this excuse to kiss their partners. However it did cause a bit of a riot when...

"Um...Michael, the mistletoe is only supposed to appear above couples right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So please tell me...why the mistletoe reappeared above you and this other girl right after it appeared above us?"

"Um..." Michael high tailed it out of there as a furious roar of righteous fury exploded from his girlfriend as multiple hexes were fired after him.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Ron, please stop singing Christmas songs!" Katie exclaimed, covering her ears as Ron burst into yet another Christmas carol.

"Never!" he replied, before continuing with singing "Jingle Bell Rock". Tracy hit him with a silencing spell, letting everyone in the area sigh in relief. Ron was very tone deaf.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Say, Terry," Justin started, "why is everyone acting so chipper and out of character today?" he asked, trying and failing to get rid of the ugly sweater that had been charmed onto him.

"Oh, it's because the writer is really hyper today. They also have a writers block, so this is their way of updating." Terry replied, not noticing the shocked and strange look Justin was giving him.

"What?!" Justin exclaimed, and Terry suddenly looked up and paled.

"Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!" he quickly abandoned his half knitted scarf and started to run out the door.

"Terry! Wait! Explain!" Justin bellowed, brandishing his wand as he ran after Terry.


	23. MoM

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Voldemort screamed in fury. "Parkinson!" he roared, and the DE rushed forward, kneeling before his master.

"Yes milord?" he asked, only to scream in pain as Voldemort hit him with the cruciatus curse.

"How dare you fail me! Potter managed to weed out our influence in the Ministry thanks to your daughter failing to capture Lucius' son!" Voldemort's red eyes glowed in anger as he glanced at the Prophet's article. The headline flashed in big letters "Ministry takes Control!" as it continued to describe how the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, took matters into her own hands after Terry Boot and Draco Malfoy convinced the Ministry to start thinking to in ways to win this war. She managed to start up a cleanup of the Ministry, sending many of his minions through the Veil.

"Lucius! How are negotiations with the giants going?" he asked, and Lucius smirked.

"Milord, the Giants have agreed to ally with us." Lucius drawled with a triumphant smirk. Voldemort let out a long high pitched laugh.

"Then let us begin to plan our take over of the Ministry." Voldemort cackled, getting loud cheers from his Death Eaters.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry lifted his chin as he adjusted his emerald green tie. He wore a black suit, his wand holster hidden in the sleeve. "Harry? Where are you going?" Luna asked, getting a small smile from the young Headmaster.

"You see, the Wizengamot has called another meeting for some reason and I'm planning on using it to help get even better footage in the Ministry and prevent Voldemort from taking over. Dumbledore got his name cleared, along with Sirius'. Sirius has taken up his proper title of Lord Black, and Dumbledore is still Chief Warlock. Both are going to be helping me."

Daphne smirked and kissed him. "Go, don't be late. And please, be smart about this whole thing." Harry grinned, knowing that she was telling him to use his Slytherin mindset.

"Will do," he said and threw the floo powder into the flames. "Ministry of Magic!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Dumbledore strode to the center of the Wizengamot chambers, standing behind the podium. He hit the gavel loudly, silencing the murmuring wizards and witches. "May the 34,987th meeting of the Wizengamot begin! Does anyone have any issues to raise?"

Harry rose to his feet, drawing many looks from his fellow Lords. "I would like to motion a vote of no confidence against Minister Cornelius Fudge!"

Amelia Bones looked sharply at Harry as Dumbledore gave a subtle nod of approval to the Potter. "Any seconds?" Dumbledore asked, his sharp blue eyes sweeping across the lords.

"Seconded." Sirius Black stood, a small smirk breaking across his face. Dumbledore hit the gavel.

"Light up your wand if aye."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Neville leveled his wand at the group of Slytherins and a pair of Ravenclaws that sat bound on the floor. Ron flicked his wand at them, and their sleeves tore off to reveal the Dark Mark. "Explain yourselves," Neville whispered, brown eyes narrowing dangerously at the group.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The entire light and neutral factions lit up their wands, with a spattering few of the dark lords lighting up their own wands. Dumbledore hit his gavel, the sound echoing around the chamber.

"Cornelius Fudge, it has been decided,"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"It has been decided, Longbottom! The Dark Lord is already on his way to raid the Ministry!" Michael Corner laughed, only to be hit with a silencing spell from Terry, who glared at him.

"Traitor." he spat and shared a nervous glance with the others. Ron rushed to the nearest fireplace, tossing in floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic!" he yelled and ran through.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"You are hereby no longer Minister for Magic of Wizarding Britain." Dumbledore intoned, drawing a victorious smile from Harry and Sirius. "Continuing, is there anyone who would like to nominate another to be Minister?"

"I nominate Amelia Bones," Sirius said, standing quickly.

"Seconded!" Harry exclaimed, sharing a nod with the last Black.

"Present your case," Dumbledore said.

"Amelia Bones is unbiased, and level headed, especially in times of war, such as these. She has experience in strategy, as well as in politics, making her a perfect candidate to run this country." Sirius said, getting many nods from the lords around them, excluding the dark faction. The rest of the Wizengamot meeting went quickly, and as they all stood to leave, Ron Weasley burst through the doors.

"V-Voldemort is raiding the Ministry!" he bellowed as a massive explosion rocked the building and a few of the dark faction laughed as they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. There was silence, and then pandemonium as everyone panicked until Dumbledore raised his wand, which released a loud banging sound.

"Silence!" he roared, receiving instant silence.

"Everyone keep calm. We must work together to win! Do not show fear! Stand up, and use the wands that you have been gifted with!" Harry said, his blazing green eyes sweeping across all the faces. "Does anyone know of the situation outside?"

"He brought dementors, and his Death Eaters are wreaking havoc. The aurors are attempting to bring them down, but most of their efforts are futile." Ron reported quickly, as he had been trained to do.

Harry nodded. "Ron, summon the DA and the council. We've trained them all enough for this. Alright, I am doing this now, I cast a vote to let the aurors use lethal force!"

Everyone lit their wands in favor. "Alright, Dumbledore send a patronus to inform those aurors that they have been given permission to use lethal force!" Dumbledore listened without question as a small proud smile played across his lips.

"Everyone! Group up, I want a charms specialist, a tranfiguration specialist, and a defense specialist in each group! You all will choose a leader and fast, and work as a team! Use your talents respectively, and together! Now go!" Harry barked, storming out of the Wizengamot chambers with Ron next to him.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Harry bellowed, jabbing his wand at the ground in the middle of a group of DEs. They all got blown into the wall, three landing with a sickening crunch. Ron stood at his back, slashing his wand through the air to send multiple cutting hexes at the DEs. The floo glowed green as Neville stormed through with the entire DA and council behind him.

"Group A with me!" he bellowed, the DA following him into the fray.

"Group B with me! Find any survivors so far and heal them and keep them stable! Every now and then, you are to send healing spells at your comrades! Go!" Luna snapped, and the group of healers trooped off to help.

"Group C with me!" Justin roared, conjuring a stone ball to block a killing curse from hitting Susan in the back.

Harry grinned as he saw that they were beginning to win. "Keep pushing!" he roared. "Group D, we need you!"

"Group D up front and center!" Susan barked, Terry right next to her as the group cast their patroni at the wave of dementors. Harry sent his own massive glowing patronus, the stag charging at the head dementor, bowling a whole row of them down.

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed as he walked through the battle field. "You dare show your face here?"

"Why of course I do Tommy boy!" Harry replied with a sneer as he slammed his foot into the head of another DE. "It can't be a party without me!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Well Cyrus, I must say, it's been years since I've bhad this much battle!" Lord Davis laughed, getting a small chuckle from the Greengrass lord.

"I agree my friend," Cyrus replied as he hit another DE in the head with a reducto.

"And to think, it was all because of Harry!" Arthur Weasley added. While Arthur may be viewed as a blood traitor by many, his skill could not be denied when he gets serious, and the two neutral lords were quite willing to work with him in order to survive. Lord Davis and Greengrass nodded in agreement.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Fred and George stood next to each other, with Angelina and Alicia at their backs. Fred laughingly sent a pranking hex at a DE as George quickly followed up with a cutting curse. The pair switched on and off as they one by one took down more and more DEs.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

More aurors stormed from the floo, and Voldemort tsked in annoyance. "I'll be back Potter." he spat, and yelled, "Retreat!" as he apparated away. Harry sighed, and turned back around to face the massive group of people, all battered and bruised with cuts marring their figures. But they all held a smile as they looked at each other and at Harry.

"We did it!" an auror whispered, his comment echoing in the silent chamber. Low chuckles rumbled around until they all realized he was right. They all fought back for once, and not only did it feel good, they actually did it! They, together, managed to drive back Voldemort!

"We actually did it." One of the neutral lords whispered before breaking down in tears and he sobbed in relief. "We did it!" he shouted, getting a series of loud cheers from everyone.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The papers' headlines were screaming about how all it took was everyone standing up for themselves to be able to drive off the Death Eaters, and magical Britain began to see something they haven't felt in a long while. Hope, and finally, some sight into a bright future.

Harry put down his newspaper with a small smile. Hedwig flew in and barked happily as he stroked her feathers softly. "Hey girl, you have a letter for me? Who's it from?" Hedwig merely barked again before flying off, stealing a few pieces of bacon on the way. Harry curiously took the letter into his hands and turned it over to see the Gringotts seal over the letter. He quickly broke the seal and opened the letter within.

"Lord Potter,

We contacted the Unspeakables to help us in our search for those vile horcruxes, and they have provided us with a horcrux tracker while taking one for themselves. They have allowed us to send one to you, as perhaps Riddle might have hidden a few in Hogwarts, due to him spending many of his younger years in the school. We have also have reason to suspect he has made his pet snake one of those vile things. We will continue to further contact you with our discoveries.

Sincerely,

Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation"

Harry grinned taking the small compass like device in his hand. "Perfect!" he quietly exclaimed, getting a curious look from his Council. "We have been gifted with a horcrux hunting device from the Unspeakables!"

"Give it to Hogwarts as we go to classes, as she can more thoroughly search this place than any of us. Also, don't you have a teachers meeting after breakfast?" Daphne asked, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, you're right! I need to grab my papers for that!" he exclaimed and quickly grabbed another slice of toast, spread some jam on, and ran out.


	24. Forgiveness

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Harry opened his file to make sure everything was in order. The teachers started to file in and upon noticing how easily the room filled up, he quickly cast a few expansion charms to make sure that they would all fit. "Alright, before I start, any news or anything else of importance to say?"

The teachers all glanced at each other before shaking their heads as one. "No? Alright. How is the new setup treating you?" he asked the senior teachers; Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Griffin, and Sprout.

"I find myself less stressed, Headmaster. Especially after I saw what you meant when we got a much larger bunch of first years than normal after you added all the new classes," Flitwick said cheerfully, hopping about.

"I like every student, as some of the younger years who I'm not teaching have actually come to me for some help, but I can see why the other teachers are relieved at this change that you implemented. While I did not teach here until this year, I can tell that if I had done so before you brought these changes, I would have been stressed." Professor Edward C. Griffin commented, getting a few nods of agreement from the other new teachers.

Harry beamed. "That's great! Alright, and teachers for the younger years in the core classes?" he asked, turning to the newer teachers, all to handle first through the third year. Fourth year was split between senior and youth teachers.

"I like working with all of them. I find the first years adorably excitable, and the other years are just as interested in the subject. I find that many students in the previous school I taught at liked the environment I provided in my classroom, and turns out that the students here also appreciate it." The newest Potions professor, Professor Emmaline Vance, said cheerfully.

Snape shot her a mild scowl at what he perceived as an attack on his teaching methods. but quickly returned to his emotionless mask. Harry sent him a raised eyebrow before glancing at his file. "Alright, that's good to hear from all of you..." he murmured, "now, why don't we move onto our electives. We have Wand crafting, Health, Languages, Wandless magic, Animagus training, Warding and curse breaking, Enchanting, Branches of magic, Art, and Music."

Harry glanced up. "I am just realizing how insane this elective thing is. Now, why don't we start with wand crafting? How is that?"

Professor Artufex stood up with a smile. "I find that the younger years are enjoying our scavenger hunts with Hagrid through the Forbidden Forest as we search from ingredients. I also am discovering that they are actually honing their communication skills on these trips, as sometimes ingredients have to come from the animal itself. Thus, they need to know how to act and speak around the animal."

The Language professor for Mermish, Professor EMC (as she liked to be called), looked over in excitement. "Have any of them used their Mermish?" she asked.

"Yes actually, when we needed to collect a plant underwater, and had to communicate with the mermaids to do so," Artufex replied happily, and EMC clapped her hands in happiness.

Harry coughed, gaining everyone's attention again. "That's wonderful Professor. Now, since Professor EMC was so kind to bring herself forward, why don't we start on the languages department?" he asked with a teasing smirk, getting a pout from the exuberant teacher.

"My students are all deeply intrigued by the opportunity to learn Mermish, and all have been very diligent in their work. Our field trips to visit the underwater city and speak to the mermaids also have made them extremely happy. I also have a request to make Headmaster?" EMC asked, and Harry nodded.

"Talk to me after the meeting. Now, how are the other languages?" Harry asked, looking around. The teachers all smiled and said that their classes were so far wonderful. "Alright, next...health?" he looked up at Madam Pomfrey and the other health professor he had hired.

"I am enjoying the classes, as all the students are focused. We actually got a letter from St. Mungos praising us for doing this." Madam Pomfrey crowed with a wide grin. Harry nodded and moved down the list.

"Wandless magic?"

"My subject is strict, as many issues can happen when one starts to learn wandless magic. However, all the students, even those who are the farthest behind, are working hard. Later I heard from students how my lessons are actually helping with the lessons WITH their wands, and they now are getting a better grasp over magic." Professor Veneficum said seriously, but underneath his handlebar mustache, one could see a small proud smirk.

Harry laughed at that. "That's great to hear professor. Now, branches of magic?"

The teachers of branches of magic glanced at each other before agreeing that they all liked how their classes were going. Harry simply nodded before continuing down the list through all the classes. After that, he turned to the coaches of the many new sports that were being hosted at Hogwarts. They all said how they were proud of how quickly the students were adapting to the new sports from the muggle world.

"However, Headmaster, we had to dye all the thestrals to make sure everyone would be able to see them." the coach for thestral racing commented, and Harry sighed.

"That's fine. Alright, I think that's it. Now, I have to add something. Because of these sports, I was thinking of making some sort of floating bubble in the air that would have the fields that the players will be practicing and playing on." Harry suggested while drawing the idea on a conjured whiteboard.

The coaches all looked at the idea before agreeing. "Alright, and unless anyone has any problems to bring up, I conclude this meeting," Harry said, turning to face EMC as the teachers all filed out. He gestured for her to go on.

"I wanted to ask if my class could take a field trip to a famous merpeople area towards the end of the year." She said. Harry sighed.

"I'll take a look, but no promises, as this is the first year we are doing this," Harry replied, getting an understanding nod from her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort scowled as he pondered the failed attack on the Ministry. "How dare Potter!" he hissed, throwing crucios everywhere. The Death Eaters flinched, drawing back to avoid their lord's wrath. "Lucius!' he snarled, and the Death Eater quickly scurried up to kneel before Voldemort.

"Yes milord?" he murmured. Voldemort stroked his wand, red eyes glittering with malevolence.

"Find a way to bring Potter to me!" he spat, and the Malfoy lord nodded quickly before rushing out.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry smiled as he watched the DA train. A knock was heard and everyone instantly quieted, leveling their wands at the door. Harry smirked. He had been instilling Moody's Constant Vigilance into them, and so far, they were all taking it well. "Enter," he called, leveling his own wand at the door. They were not expecting anyone else after all. Harry's eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione Granger stood nervously in the doorway. Her brown eyes flitted over the large group before her; Dumbledore's Army. A sad smile crossed her expression for a moment before it was swept away. "Hi," she said quietly, flinching back at the stormy expressions the group gave her. The Dragon Council stepped forward, with Ron in the front. They all gave her a furious glare for daring to show her face and expect to be accepted.

"Guys, stop. Let her speak." a deep, level, voice interrupted whatever Ron was about to spit at her. She turned in surprise to see Harry, who boy who she had thoroughly ruined her relationship with, giving her a chance. She shot him a grateful look but he just stared stonily at her. "Speak Miss Granger,"

Tears welled up in her eyes at the formal title, but she didn't address it. "I came to apologize for my actions. What I did was wrong, so wrong. A-and I completely ruined my relationship with all of you, especially Ron and Harry. I was s-so s-stupid!" she sobbed, choking back her tears to keep going. "I was stupidly blinded by jealousy, even though I knew that Harry would never cheat for this, or ask to do this. And he certainly wouldn't d-do it to s-spite me..." Hermione held her head in her hands, her body wracking with regretful sobs.

The DA and Council lowered their wands, putting them away. Harry glanced at them all, getting a few head shakes from some. They would follow him with whatever he decided. "Miss Gran-" he paused, "Hermione," he said gently, and the sobbing Gryffindor looked up, tears still streaming down her face. He smiled sadly, walking forward.

"H-Harry! I'm s-so sorry!" she sobbed, getting a low chuckle from the green-eyed Headmaster.

"I know," he murmured, pulling her into a hug, "I know. I forgive you, I forgive you." he whispered, closing his eyes as she sobbed into his chest. Ron smiled and walked over to join them. Hermione sobbed harder as Ron's arms wrapped around Harry and her.

"We forgive you, little sister," Ron whispered, getting a relieved sob from the girl. Daphne smiled softly from the sidelines at the moment. It was definitely a sight to see, she thought.


	25. Alliances

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Lucius Malfoy scowled at the bright colorful wards surrounding Hogwarts, keeping him out. He conjured a toy mouse that was a portkey and quickly sent it in the school, animating it to track down Harry Potter at all costs. He smirked, apparating away. A pair of grey eyes stared at the spot where he once stood, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry!" Draco called, causing the young Headmaster to turn from his conversation with Daphne.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Harry asked with a grin. Draco shook his head, bringing out a frown from Harry.

"My father was outside of the ward line just now. I saw him do something, but I'm unsure exactly what he did, as it was too dark to really see." Draco reported with Harry's eyes narrowing.

"Lucius Malfoy you say?" Harry muttered angrily, back straightening as power rolled off of him. "I want people scouring every corner. I'll check the Marauders Map, but I don't think a DE is actually in these walls. Knowing Voldemort, he's butthurt over his loss. Thus, he wants Lucius to capture me somehow so he can laugh at my foolishness."

Harry's eyes snapped back to the young Malfoy. "Alright, you know what? Grab the Council, we're going to Gringotts," he said with a cold smile. Draco nodded sharply, pressing his dragon symbol with Daphne.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry, what exactly is your plan?" Daphne murmured to her boyfriend, hating that she didn't know what he was planning.

"While my godfather may not be free...he was never actually convicted as he had no trial. However, he is on the run. This allows me to claim Black lordship in his absence. I will then annul the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and Lucius Malfoy, making Narcissa a Black again-"

"Which will by default make Draco a Black too, meaning that Lucius will no longer have any hold over him!" Daphne finished, smirking widely. Harry beamed at her.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed as he walked up to the goblin. "Hi, I'm here to speak with Ragnok."

"Name?" the goblin drawled, not looking up. Harry frowned before replying,

"Lord Potter." The goblin's head snapped up so fast that Harry thought he might have snapped his neck.

"See yourself in sir." the goblin murmured, bowing his head in respect. Harry nodded back to him, bringing the group with him as he swept through Gringotts hallways.

"Lord Potter!" Ragnok said in surprise after he allowed the group in.

"Director Ragnok," Harry replied cooly, causing the goblin to realize this was serious. "I wish to annul the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy, under the terms that he has breached the contract by allowing himself to be branded by that psychopath."

Ragnok nodded, pulling out the Black House files. "I see, I assume you're recalling the dowry as well?" he asked, glancing up at Harry who looked confused until Daphne explained that it would take a good chunk out of Lucius' wealth.

"Yes," Harry replied, getting a feral grin from Ragnok.

"Very well Lord Potter-Black, you have officially returned Narcissa to the house of Black, as well as her son, Draco Black. Do you have any other business with Gringotts today?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes actually. Daphne here convinced me to ask for an alliance." Harry said sheepishly, getting a laugh from the goblin king.

"What would us goblins get out of it?" Ragnok asked seriously, making Harry pause before replying,

"Rights. Rights to become a warrior nation again, rights to be seen as equals, and no discrimination. I have plans to use the war to effectively change many things around here, the Ministry and prejudice being a few."

Ragnok nodded thoughtfully. "I think we can work with that Lord Potter," he said with a sharp grin, shaking hands with the smirking Headmaster.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry stood over the enlarged Marauders Map. He wore black dueling robes with his wand holster in his sleeve. His hair was styled into a cut that would flash the faded scar to anyone who looked. A bright green emerald lightning bolt was embroidered onto his shoulder, with a white dragon on the back of the robes. "There are no DEs here," he muttered, his eyes searching the map once more.

"Not that they could get in with the new wards," Daphne commented with a sneer, getting a few low chuckles from her fellow Dragons.

"But Draco saw his sperm donor outside, and he did something. We know that most likely he was targeting me, especially after that massive blow to Moldy's reputation." Harry replied, getting a series of nods.

"Is it possible...that he didn't send in a person?" Terry asked, and Ron widened his eyes.

"Harry, think! Why would Lucy Malfoy himself want to risk himself, if he could send in something that isn't alive to capture you! It's a move without sacrifice and one that he is sure of working. Or at least, he hopes will work." Ron blurted, his blue eyes blazing.

"Makes sense Ron," Justin murmured, "why risk even more when he could easily...maybe imperius an animal in to do it for him? Plus, I bet his precious master isn't so happy with his Death Snackers right now. Lucius' very life could be on the line for this mission."

Draco closed his eyes, but couldn't find the remorse or pity he was searching for. "It was his choice to join them, his choice to kiss the feet of a self-styled lord," he whispered before opening his eyes, "he is no father of mine. I feel nothing for him."

Harry nodded to him. "Alright, so we've agreed that Lucius probably imperiused some animal to track me down. He most likely made the animal a portkey to some prison cell."

Suddenly Fred and George interrupted, "But if that's true-"

"Then he forgot-"

"That portkeys-"

"Don't work in Hogwarts!" they finished in synch. Harry grinned savagely.

"Perfect. We aren't in danger. However, you can never be too prepared for him. Knowing him, he has to make a statement of his power soon. He will attack somewhere." Harry paused. He looked over the heads of his Council to see the DA, all looking back with determined faces.


	26. Horcruxes

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Daphne glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking. He took in a deep breath. "I'm tired of sitting around on the defensive. Let's bring the war to him. I'm tired of fighting. I will print a letter, using the Prophet. It's going to be issuing a challenge to Voldemort. He cannot refuse it, as it will show that he is weak, and that will boost public morale even more,"

Harry conjured a whiteboard. "I want Group B to team up with Madam Pomfrey and Snape, as well as any other NEWT potioneers. You all are going to be stocking up on every potion and healing material possible for this final battle. We will NOT be charging in without any plan."

Luna glanced at Group B, who all gave sharp salutes. "Understood Harry." she murmured.

Susan stepped up. "Group D, we're heading straight to the dementors. It's going to be scary, and while I don't have Harry's nice pep talk ability, I want you all to go in with so much power and determination that the dementors will scream at the sight of us. This is life and death. No mistakes can be afforded."

Hermione raised her hand. "Why will Group D be heading to the dementors right away?" she asked.

"Because we cannot afford to have the dementors affect our people in the war. Even one dementor can wreak havoc. We have to drive them off right at the beginning." Susan replied, nodding to the girl.

"Group C, we will still be in charge of shielding and blocking. Remember, one hit can bring down multiple people. Be observant." Justin said, stepping forward to nod at the saluting Group C.

"Alright, Group E, this is your time to shine. I want you guys lining Hogwarts walls and windows. I trust you know your job?" Harry asked, glancing at the group.

"We know Harry," Ron replied. Group E was responsible for aerial attacks using arrows that have been dipped in acromantula poison as well as spells. "Brooms as well?" he asked.

"Brooms." Harry agreed. Ron nodded sharply, retreating to stand at the head of Group E.

"Group A, we will be on the front lines. As we are the biggest group, Harry and I will both be leading half of you until Voldemort shows, where he will then split." Neville ordered, with the heavy front assault group nodding along.

Harry shot a look of pride at Neville before stepping forward again. "Our biggest goal here is to bring down as many Death Snackers as possible. Remember, strike to bring down. I don't want stunners, as that is kind of useless when there are so many of them. There will be death. There will be blood. But this is all necessary, for life. For love. We are fighting for us, for our survival. For a better world!"

The DA and Council cheered at his words. "Alright, we don't have to discuss positions, as the challenge will make sure that the battlefield will mostly be the Quidditch pitch. The stands will be taken down to give us more room. However, we will have trouble with some DEs getting in because Voldemort wants Hogwarts too. The Council will be speaking with all four houses for our game plan."

"Sir, what is our game plan for those who are not with us here?" a fifth year Ravenclaw asked.

"I do not want any first, second, or third years out on the battlefield. Fourth years will be in the common room with them to help protect them. We will be erecting better protections in the common rooms so that they will hold better against attacks." Harry paused to breath.

"Houses can make their own game plan according to how their common room is set up. Fifth years will be patrolling the hallways. Sixth years will be standing guard at entrances. Seventh years are out with us." Harry replied.

"What if we pair up people into groups that are well rounded, like when the Ministry attack happened?" Terry suggested, knowing what Harry had done with the Wizengamot members.

"Good idea. I want different specialists in every single smaller group of three." Harry ordered, getting salutes from everyone. He smiled. "I think we can win this."

"One last thing, sir, will we be having outside help? So we don't accidentally shoot at the wrong person." a seventh year Slytherin asked.

"We will be assisted by the Order of the Phoenix, led by Dumbledore himself, as well as the goblins. The attack will be planned in two weeks," Harry replied before dismissing everyone to spread the word.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

BRING IT ON MOLDYSNORTS!

I am sick and tired of this you sniveling coward! Let's finish this! Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch at noon two weeks from now! It's do or die!

Lord Harrison James Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw

Hogwarts Youngest Headmaster

Boy-Who-Lived

Chosen One

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry grinned ferally as he read the Prophet's front page article; his letter. He had specifically signed it that way because he knew it would incense Voldemort even more. "Daphne, it's begun," he said, getting a solemn nod from his girlfriend. She kissed him softly before leaving the room to inform the Council to start readying the pitch for the battle.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort snarled in fury as he read the Prophet's article. "Potter! He dares to challenge me?!" He sneered and stood, robes billowing impressively as his Death Eaters cowered before him. He whirled around, red eyes glowing in his anger. "Death Eaters, prepare for battle! Tell the giants, the dementors!" he spat and the Death Eaters sprinted from the room, hoping to avoid their master's ire.

"Potter...you will fall, and when you do, it will be a beautiful moment in history," he whispered, magic flaring dangerously before he stalked off to his room to scheme.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Terry, Justin, and Neville looked up from the compass. They heard a quiet hissing and quickly stood back to back with their wands out. "If I had known that the compass would lead to Nagini, I would've taken more potions with me," Justin muttered, getting weak chuckles from his comrades. Harry had discovered that apparently once he had ripped away the Slytherin family magics from Tommy boy, that Nagini left because he couldn't speak to her anymore. However, she still held his Horcrux, which showed up on the compass.

The compass spun to the right, beeping loudly. "Terry!" Neville bellowed, getting a frightened scream from the Ravenclaw as he fired off a cutting curse. Blood sprayed the air as the snake's halved body split in half.

"H-holy fuck!" Terry screamed, stumbling back, knocking his comrades down. "I killed it!" he whispered, stunned, as he stared at the bloody body of the snake. The snake writhed on the floor suddenly before its body started to vanish in strips of black vapor.

"That's...that's one down," Neville muttered, getting serious nods from his friends. "Come on, the compass is now pointing this way," he said, speaking louder. Nodding once to one another, they turned on their heels and apparated away.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Girls? Why are you here?" Justin asked in confusion when they appeared in a muggle neighborhood next to the other group hunting down the Horcruxes. Tracy, Susan, and Luna glanced up at them from their copy of the compass.

"It led us here, but it's pointing at an empty space. When we searched the space, we found nothing." Tracy replied, gesturing at the space. Neville hummed in thought, staring at the empty space of air.

"Do you-" he started to say in synch with Susan. They both glanced at each other before laughing. "Fidelius charm?" he asked. Susan nodded as everyone else swore loudly, sans Luna.

"If that's the case, then we won't be able to get in. However, we don't even know who owns this supposedly hidden place." Terry commented with a scowl. Neville sighed and flipped open a mirror.

"Harry Potter." he murmured and Harry's face appeared.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry asked, glancing away for a second to help levitate a Quidditch stand away.

"The compass led both groups here to a muggle neighborhood, but it's pointing at some empty space. We all think that where it's hidden is under the fidelius charm." Neville reported, and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm on my way, I think I know where you are," he said and hung up. A small crack echoed around the empty street, and they all turned to face Harry.

"Yes, I was right. You wouldn't know, but this is the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. I'm curious as to why there's a Horcrux here though..." Harry trailed off, walking towards the space and seemingly vanishing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry? Why are you here?" Dumbledore's voice reached the young Headmaster's ears.

"Hello Albus," Harry started teasingly, "the Horcrux compass led us here, the others are outside." Dumbledore looked at him, startled.

"Feel free to look around. Be careful." the old wizard warned, getting a nod from Harry. Harry pulled out his own copy of the compass and continued on toward the kitchen.

"It's pointing towards that drawer..." he muttered, pocketing the compass and whipped out his wand. "Alohomora," he said, the drawer opening easily. A wave of evil magic slammed into him, staggering him for a few moments before he recovered. "That thing is just foul." Harry spat, carefully levitating the locket into the charmed bag. He hurried out of the house to send the locket off to the goblins.


	27. So it Begins (very short, I'm sorry)

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

"Ok, we have gotten the locket, the diary, the diadem, me, Nagini, the cup...what else?" Harry wondered aloud, as he sat back in his chair. He was sitting in Slytherin's office inside the Chamber. Fawkes suddenly appeared in a burst of fire with a loud trill. "Fawkes?" he yelped, nearly falling out of his chair. The phoenix sang a note again, sticking out his leg.

"Harry, I believe that I have discovered the final horcrux. I have sent it along with Fawkes, do be careful with it, and if possible, can it be returned to me once the horcrux in it is destroyed?" The note read, and Harry cheered in triumph. He turned to the phoenix.

"Tell him I said yes I can," he said, and Fawkes vanished in a burst of flames.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort cackled as his forces all apparated away to the Quidditch field. He stayed behind in the Forbidden Forest, waiting until the big moment to appear.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry stood at the head of the DA, with Dumbledore right next to him as the Order of the Phoenix stood behind him. They tensed as black smoke filled the field, the laughter of the Death Eaters ringing out. Without waiting for their enemies to regain their bearing, Harry screamed, "Now!"

Neville snapped out his wand, slashing the air as the first half of Group A followed his lead. "Diffindo!" they all chorused, hundreds of cutting curses speeding down the pitch. Screams of pain could be heard as Death Eaters fell to the ground in pain as blood sprayed the air.

"Group A, charge!" Neville snarled, his eye catching the distinctive crazy hair of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Lestrange!" he roared, magic sparking off of him as his blazing reducto streaked toward her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Susan exhaled slowly, leveling her wand at the incoming hord of dementors. The temperature dropped, chilling her and her group to the bone. "Now!" she screamed when the dementors got into range.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They all roared, shining silver creatures racing from their wands, charging down the dementors. Unearthly screams could be heard from the dementors as the patroni swarmed them. Susan grinned tiredly, raising her wand to shoot off another patronus once her current one disappeared.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ron slashed his wand, lighting the cannons that they had set up. "Fire!" he bellowed as flaming boulders exploded from the massive cannons, raining on the group of giants that were lumbering from the forest.

Group E leaned back, drawing their bows, leveling their wands. They exhaled as one before letting loose. Arrows hailed down from above. piercing Death Eaters who were expecting an easy fight.

"Aerial fighters, now!" Ron shouted, the small group shooting off into the sky on brooms.

"Bombarda!" they shouted, shooting off the curse as they spread out. They all glanced at each other before suddenly surprise diving into the fray, their wands alight with the fire spell, flaming trailing behind them as they sped through the DE ranks.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Justin flicked his wand, conjuring a stone ball to block the killing curse that was sneakily speeding toward Neville's back. "Protego!" he muttered, jabbing his wand as a shield sprung up between Nymphadora Tonks and a junior DE. A smirk broke across the Hufflepuff's lips. "Keep going Group C!" he cheered, getting a rallying cry from his teammates.

Voldemort screamed in fury as he saw from his spying charms how badly they were failing. He suddenly noticed a weak point in the group fending off the dementors. "Send through the second wave of dementors! I want Greyback and his pack to get into the school and take down those archers!" he spat, red eyes glowing in fury. "Then join your brethren out there!"

"Milord!" Lucius muttered, bowing, hurrying away.


	28. The End

**I DO NOT OWN HP**

Draco shivered, feeling uneasy as an unnatural howl reached his ears. He clenched his fists, straightening into a confident posture. He glanced back into the dark hallway. The torches spluttered. His eyes narrowed. The sound of claws striking the stone floor echoed down to him, the pace quickening. Draco inhaled sharply, and quickly fired an incendio down into the hallway.

"Hahaha, that won't hurt me, boy!" Fenrir Greyback laughed, his voice raspy as he snarled again, his fangs bared. "Now die, traitor!" he howled, leaping at the determined blond.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as a blur slammed into Greyback, knocking him back. He gasped when he saw the snarling form of Remus Lupin before him protectively. Lupin whipped around to stare at him with his furious amber eyes. Draco hair stood on end. "Go! I'll handle him." Lupin spat, hair bristling as the moonlight bled through the windows.

Draco ran, casting silencing spells on himself and a scent blocker to help avoid more werewolf confrontation. He continued to run even when he glanced back only to see Lupin howl as he transformed.

He screeched to a halt when he suddenly noticed the pairs of amber eyes surrounding him. His heart dropped as the snarling forms of werewolves crept from the shadows, surrounding him. "This is it." he thought, closing his eyes.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry roared, his open palm facing the DEs before him as pure magic exploded from him, tearing through the Death Eaters. The wards suddenly shifted slightly, and his eyes widened. Someone was in trouble. He started to turn only to have to dodge a killing curse. Malevolent magic nearly brought his people to their knees as they continued to fight. Voldemort arrived.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Susan gasped painfully as suddenly another hord of dementors flew from the forest. She closed her eyes. She didn't have enough magic left to cast another patronus. From how heavy the breathing was from her group, neither did they.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Dumbledore noticed the widening of Harry's eyes, how he glanced back to the castle in worry. "Go! I'll hold him off until you make it back! Save them!" he roared, summoning a fire whip to snap at Voldemort. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He tore toward the castle, until someone from Group C suddenly landed before him, tossing him the broom before hopping onto the broom of his friend.

"Thank you!" Harry yelled as he kicked off, zooming into the castle. Feeling the cold, he absently shot off a patronus into the direction of the dementors. "Bombarda Maxima!" he bellowed, jabbing his wand at the closing circle of werewolves. Draco's grey eyes looked at him, and he smiled in relief.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Susan felt the dementor reach its skeletal hand toward her when suddenly a warm light filled the clearing. Her eyes snapped open in shock as a massive glowing dragon stood protectively over her group. It roared loudly, taking to the air as it took down the dementors left and right. Massive jaws snapped into the dementors, their pain-filled howls stopping short. "Harry," she said hoarsely, sighing in relief as she noticed Daphne rushing out with Luna to heal them.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"This is it, old man!" Voldemort cackled, circling around Dumbledore, who glared at him.

"I should've destroyed you a long time ago Tom Riddle," Dumbledore growled, magic exploding from him.

"Do not call me by that name! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort snarled in fury, snapping the killing curse off across the field.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry hopped off the broom, wand pointed at the growling werewolves. His magic flared and suddenly, he and Draco vanished in a swirl of white. Draco blinked in shock as he landed before his shocked father. "You!" Lucius howled in rage, throwing killing curses at his estranged son.

"Lucius." Draco spat, dodging each one neatly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry blinked as he landed right where he had stood next to Dumbledore. His eyes widened as he saw the green light speeding down to hit the old wizard. Dumbledore's blue eyes darkened, side stepping the curse and reteliating with his own pure white spell. Harry watched in awe as Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled, flashes of lights slowing down everyone else around them. Voldemort suddenly flicked his wand in a circle.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as the near invisible curse slammed into him, knocking him back. His blue eyes met Harry's green ones before closing for the last time. "No!" Harry screamed, running toward the old man before dodging a killing curse.

Harry paused, turning around slowly, his head hanging low. Voldemort laughed. "Do you really think he could beat me boy! I am Lord Voldemort! Immortal!" high pitched laughter echoed around the silent pitch. Everyone stopped to watch. Harry's fingers twitched, the DA tensing as they glanced at their enemies who watched their master.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hogwarts glanced out the window, and closed her eyes. She vanished in a swirl of white.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort stopped laughing, frowning at the silent boy. Had he finally broken him? Magic exploded from Harry's body. The young Headmaster lifted his head slowly, his blazing green eyes glowing brightly in his fury. His magic swirled around him like a white hurricane.

"You will die today, Lord Voldemort. This, I vow." Harry whispered, stepping forward slowly, the sword of Gryffindor appearing in his hand in a flash. The wind picked up, howling around them. "You claim to be immortal. And yet we managed to find every single one of your soul containers. The diadem of Ravenclaw,"

The diadem fell from the sky in a flash. "The ring," the ring fell, falling next to the diadem. "Slytherin's locket," the locket landed right where its fellow containers were. "Your diary, me, Nagini, and Hufflepuff's cup." with every item listed, the container fell down to the ground. With Harry and Nagini being the exceptions.

Harry looked back up into Voldemort's horrified and furious eyes. "My name is Harrison James Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and heir to the most Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," he said, stepping closer as his magical hurricane reached new heights, "I'm the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. I am also, your killer."

With that, everything went white as his magic exploded again, slamming into everyone on the pitch.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Draco stood above his father, his eyes glaring coldly down at the dying man. "You never were a true father. I will be the one to bring glory back to the Malfoy line, not you. I'm the one who will clean up after your disgusting mess. I, am a true Malfoy. Not you. Diffindo." he sneered, slicing through his sperm donor's jugular.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Neville roared as his fists landed punch after punch on the woman who destroyed his parents. He slowly came to a stop, glaring hot daggers at her near unconscious self. "For my parents, and for Longbottoms everywhere, Reducto!" he snarled, killing her instantly. He panted in exhaustion before a wave of magic slammed into him, knocking him out.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry opened his eyes blearily. He looked up at the pink and orange sunset and slowly sat up. Blood and Death Eaters littered the ground. His gaze snapped in front of him, a slow grin crossing his face as he saw the dead body of Voldemort. He stood slowly, hearing Luna and her team rushing around to help people. Harry looked over to Daphne, who nodded to him with a smile. He sighed in relief, laughing triumphantly as he saw his friends limping their way toward him. It was over.


	29. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN HP, I only own this fanfic**

Harry kissed Daphne softly, the loud cheers fading into the background as their magic sang. They separated slowly, eyes fluttering open as they gazed at their now life partner. Harry held out his arm with a grin. Daphne smirked and took it. "Lord Potter." she said teasingly.

"Lady Potter." he replied mischievously, kissing her again as they walked down the aisle as the flower petals rained down upon them. Laughter rang out from all around as they saw Daphne roll her eyes.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Susan! Look! Look!" Luna whispered furiously, focusing her omnioculars on the creature before them.

"No way!" Susan breathed, her eyes wide as she scooted closer to Luna to peer through the omnioculars herself.

"I knew they were real!" Luna cheered. The Crumple Horned Snorkack glanced at them, honked, and started to hop over to them.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ron exhaled slowly, a wide grin plastered on his face as he held up his hands and roared triumphantly. The crowd cheered louder. His teammates came zooming down the pitch over to him, whooping loudly. "We won! We won the Quidditch Cup!" they laughed, giving Ron thumping pats on the back for his impressive saves. Ron just laughed, doing a few tricks in the air before zooming around the pitch with his team.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione felt her jaw drop as she gazed upon the library before her. "Amazing right?" a voice laughed.

"Terry!" she exclaimed, waving her hands wildly at the massive bookshelves of books before her. "Why didn't you ever tell me that this was down here the whole time?!" she squealed, zipping through the bookshelves. Her brown eyes shone in interest and excitement. "Some of these books have been written by Merline himself!" she gasped, running her hands along the spines of the books reverently.

Terry laughed heartily. "Yes, we know. The Council organized this whole thing. None of these are the originals, as those are too old to be handled. But we do need someone to look through them all and decide which ones would be good to release to the public. I'm your partner in this job, if you take it." he offered, getting an incredulous look from her.

"Of course I'll take it!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Neville smirked to himself as he heard another explosion come from inside the house. "Tracey, dear, did it work?" he called teasingly. A roar of frustration was his response. His laughter echoed throughout the renewed Longbottom greenhouse.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Draco leaned back in his seat, a proud smirk on his face. He kicked his legs up onto the desk, and grinned wider as he read the golden plate before him. "Draco Black, Minister for Magic". Draco blinked in curiosity as a letter flew into the room, bearing the Black crest. He opened it, and shook his head as he began to read. "Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and now Explorer of the World." he chuckled, setting the letter down. Harry would come back whenever he needed, he decided, starting on his paperwork.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Justin smiled as his class of first year charms walked in, gazing around his classroom in awe. "Wow Professor! Where did you get all these cool things?" one first year asked excitedly. Justin scanned his room, his eyes falling on a black dragon statue with emerald eyes, glittering in the light. The mannequin with black dueling robes and basilisk hide armor, and a shield that had a dragon head painted on the front. "I got them from my frie- my family."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LINEBREAK = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"And that, Teddy, is the story of how Harry became Headmaster." Remus Lupin chuckled softly as his son stared at him with wide eyes.

"Woah! Is he ever coming back Dad?" Teddy asked excitedly. Remus paused in thought, thinking of when Harry and Daphne vanished to explore the world.

"I'd think so. But for now, they're out in the world somewhere, exploring everything they can." Remus chuckled. Teddy grinned widely as Remus ruffled his hair. "Bedtime Teddy." he said, getting a small groan from the boy.

"Oh well. Tomorrow, you have to tell me all about your adventures with the Marauders!" Teddy declared, getting a laugh from his father.

"Perhaps. Behave, and you will. Goodnight Teddy."

"Night Dad." Teddy grinned as the lights turned off. He waited a few minutes until familiar magic washed over him. "Hey Harry!" he smirked as laughter filled the glowing green eyes that gazed down on him.

"Hey Teddy," Harry chuckled, conjuring a chair.

"Where did you come from this time? Why are you back? Are you back for good?" Teddy asked breathlessly. Harry grinned widely, reminded of Hermione.

"Daphne and I came from Egypt, where we met some sentient pyramids. Did you know that they've been pranking tourists for years now? Constantly making it so that everything is super creepy, and sometimes they'll make the mummies move or something. I'm back because Hogwarts called me in to help with some new issue that arose with our floating sports bubbles. As for being back for good, yeah I'll be here for at least a month or two." Harry laughed quietly.

"Hogwarts sounds so cool..." Teddy muttered, smiling at the stuffed black dragon he had been given as a baby.

"It really is something Teddy. Just a few more years, don't worry." Harry sighed, leaning back in his seat. He glanced out the window, where he could see Daphne waiting for him outside. Yes, life was good for Harry Potter. Harry closed his eyes relishing in the feel of home.


End file.
